After Hogwarts Après Poudlard
by Space girl2
Summary: Voldemort est détruit et Harry, Ron et Hermione finissent leurs études! Ginny aussi, l'année d'après. Revenants (3), nouvelleancienne maison, retrouvaille, quidditch, entraînements d'auror, Nouveau Mage Noir, nostalgie, mariage, enfants... Chap. 5 up
1. Souvenirs, nostalgie, revenants, Adieu P...

**After**** Hogwarts **(Après Poudlard) (je trouve le titre plus beau en anglais lol)

**Mot de l'auteur :** Alors voici ma 4e fanfiction en ligne (sans compter Only Time de Rynne Lupin que je suis en train de traduire!), ne vous inquiétez pas, je continue toujours : Quand les maraudeurs ne sont plus du passé mais du présent (pour la trouver sur ffnet : Qd les maraudeurs sont pu du passé mais du présent (manque de place pour le titre lol). Voici le chapitre 1. Je l'ai écrit en 1h30 environ, et il fait 9 pages sur word. Je suis très contente. Je l'ai fait hier, sur un coup de tête, j'ai eu un soudain élan d'imagination, alors j'ai décidé de la commencer, cela faisait déjà un petit bout que j'avais le projet de faire cette fanfiction en tête, et la voici! Alors bonne lecture! Et reviewez!

Bizous!

Space -xxx-

**Titre :** After Hogwarts

**Auteur :** Space girl

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling, la plupart des personnages et des lieux, sauf ceux que vous ne pouvez trouver dans aucun des 5 livres, même si il n'y a aucun spoilers du tome 5, j'aurais pu reprendre des lieux, et des personnages du 5e sans révéler de punchs (spoilers). La maison de Sirius dans cette fic, n'étant pas celle du 5e, elle a été inventée par moi, le personnage d'Amy Patterson aussi c'est tout pour ce chapitre.

**Résumé de l'histoire :** Harry, Ron et Hermione viennent de finir leurs études à Poudlard, Ron et Hermione sont ensembles, Harry est avec Ginny Weasley. Voulant tout les 4 devenir des Aurors, et Harry et Ron ayant reçu une proposition pour jouer dans l'équipe de Quidditch d'Angleterre, ils décident de commencer leur entraînement l'année suivante, lorsque Ginny aura finit ses études. Une petite surprise les attend à la remise des diplômes et à l'arrivée à la maison. Voldemort a été détruit, mais il reste beaucoup de ses acolytes, dont l'un d'eux qui veut suivre les traces de son ancien maître, sa recherche de complices, ses début, le début du règne de terreur d'un nouveau mage noir et la crainte sont de retour, ça ne finira donc jamais? Harry a des enfants qui font à leur tour leur entrée à Poudlard. Cette fic s'étend sur beaucoup d'années, certaines que je vais sauter, bien entendu, un peu avant l'entrée des enfants de Harry à Poudlard.

**Résumé du chapitre : **Harry, Ron et Hermione sont dans leur salle commune, 5 jours avant la fin de l'année scolaire, la veille de la remise des diplômes, ils se remémorent les bons moments de leur scolarité à Poudlard depuis leur rentrée, 7 ans auparavant jusqu'à aujourd'hui, à la fin de leurs études. Ils ont la nostalgie de ces années, Poudlard va leur manquer! Une petite surprise les attend le lendemain à la remise des diplômes. Et puis, c'est le départ, une dernière photo souvenir de Poudlard et des trois, la lancée des chapeaux (c'est moldu ;-)), et puis, une dernière à la gare de Pré-au-lard, devant le Poudlard Express et c'est le grand départ!

P.S. : Me tente pas de mettre des spoilers de hp5, alors, il n'y en aura pas!

P.S.2 : Malgré le titre qui est en anglais, cette fanfiction est en français! Je vais peut-être la traduire en anglais, mais peut-être un peu plus tard.

* * *

**_Chapitre 1: Souvenirs, nostalgie, 3 revenants et « Au revoir Poudlard! » _**

_Petite chanson d'introduction au chapitre :_

**"Graduation (Friends Forever)"**

_And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives   
Where we're gonna be when we turn 25   
I keep thinking times will never change   
Keep on thinking things will always be the same   
But when we leave this year we won't be coming back   
No more hanging out cause we're on a different track   
And if you got something that you need to say   
You better say it right now cause you don't have another day   
Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down   
These memories are playing like a film without sound   
And I keep thinking of that night in June   
I didn't know much of love   
But it came too soon   
And there was me and you   
And then we got real blue   
Stay at home talking on the telephone   
We'd get so excited, we'd get so scared   
Laughing at ourselves thinking life's not fair   
And this is how it feels _

1 - As we go on   
We remember   
All the times we   
Had together   
And as our lives change   
Come Whatever   
We will still be   
Friends Forever

So if we get the big jobs   
And we make the big money   
When we look back now   
Will our jokes still be funny?   
Will we still remember everything we learned in school?   
Still be trying to break every single rule   
Will little brainy Bobby be the stockbroker man?   
Will Heather find a job that won't interfere with her tan?   
I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye   
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly   
And this is how it feels

Repeat 1

La, la, la, la:   
Yeah, yeah, yeah   
La, la, la, la:   
We will still be friends forever

Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?   
Can we survive it out there?   
Can we make it somehow?   
I guess I thought that this would never end   
And suddenly it's like we're women and men   
Will the past be a shadow that will follow us 'round?   
Will these memories fade when I leave this town   
I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye   
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly

Repeat 1 (3x)

_(Vitamin C, Graduation (Friends Forever))_

Harry se tenait dans sa salle commune, assis sur un divan près du feu, en compagnie de Ron, Hermione (qui sortaient finalement ensemble (NDA : Ron et Hermione là!)) et Ginny (qui était maintenant la petite amie de Harry). Ginny reposait sur ses genoux, sa tête sur son épaule. Hermione était sur les genoux de Ron. Notre trio était perdu dans leurs pensées, se remémorant les 7 dernières années de leur vie, probablement les 7 plus belles années de leur existence. Ils venaient de terminer leur dernier examen d'A.S.P.I.C, examens de fin d'étude de sorcellerie. Dans 5 jours, ils quitteraient Poudlard, pour de bon. Ils n'avaient pas hâte de quitter cet endroit, pour Harry, s'était sa maison, un endroit où il n'était pas avec les Dursley et où il avait des amis fidèles. Pour Ron et Hermione, Poudlard avait été comme une deuxième maison pour tout les deux. Tout trois, ils y avaient vécus tellement de choses, des moments inoubliables. Des événements heureux comme malheureux. Ils y avaient trouvé l'amour également. Et dans 5 jours, ils quitteraient cette maison, où ils ont vécus 7 années de leur vie, où ils ont vécus des joies, des peines, la paix, la guerre, l'amour et l'amitié. Bien sûr, ils garderaient contact entre eux et leurs camarades de Gryffondor de 7e année, mais cet endroit va beaucoup leur manquer, ses professeurs (oui, oui, même Rogue si vous vous posez la question lol), ses cours, ses passages secrets, ses couloirs, ses tours, la salle commune de Gryffondor, la grande salle, le Quidditch, le terrain de quidditch où Harry aimait bien aller pour s'évader, ses élèves, son directeur, sa directrice adjointe, le garde chasse, Hagrid, un grand ami à eux, tout son personnel (incluant Mme Pomfresh et Mme Pince (la bibliothécaire)), Dobby et Winky, les deux elfes de maison, les sorties à Pré-au-lard, les promenades dans le parc, leurs promenades nocturnes, enfin bref tout va leur manquer, même Drago Malefoy, avec qui ils avaient fraternisé et étaient devenus amis depuis qu'ils savaient qu'il ne suivrait pas les traces de son père, qu'il n'irait jamais du côté de la magie noire.

-Alors Harry, ton discours est-il prêt pour demain?

Harry acquiesça. Demain, ce serait la remise des diplômes, les examens étant corrigés le plus rapidement possible pour qu'ils puissent recevoir leur diplôme avant de quitter. En tant que Préfet et Préfète en chef, Harry et Hermione avaient un discours à faire devant les élèves de 7e année et leur famille, venue pour l'occasion. Harry avait écrit à Sirius (qui avait été innocenté l'année précédente) pour lui demander si il viendrait, celui-ci viendrait avec Remus Lupin, leur ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

-Eh, si on se remémorait nos moments de ces dernières années? Vous vous rappelez lorsque Le professeur Maugrey avait changé Malefoy en fouine? Ce qu'on avait rigolé! Et quand tes frères, Ron, avaient faillit faire exploser la grande salle en 5e année?

-Et bien sûr, lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés tout les trois, en 1er année, dans le Poudlard Express, et quand nous sommes devenus amis avec Hermione, après cette aventure avec le Troll des montagnes dans les toilettes des filles du 2e étage (l'aventure avec le troll était pas super, mais c'est à ce moment que leur amitié avec Hermione s'est forgée!). Et puis, lorsque je suis devenu le plus jeune attrapeur depuis un siècle à Poudlard! Et lorsque nous avons gagnés la coupe de quidditch en 3e année, et la coupe des 4 maisons, à tout les ans, mais particulièrement en 1re année, lorsque, grâce à nous trois et Neville, nous avons réussit à battre les Serpentard pour la première fois depuis 7 ans! Et puis quand Ron est devenu gardien de l'équipe de Quidditch et que Harry est devenu, et que Harry et moi sommes devenus préfets, puis préfets en chefs, et que Ron a remplacé Harry au poste de préfet, dit Hermione.

-Ouep! Et puis, quand nous avons tout les quatre découvert l'amour, quand toi et Ron vous êtes enfin ouvert les yeux, en fin de 5e année, et que moi aussi j'ai enfin ouvert les yeux pour ta s?ur Ron. Cet endroit va vraiment me manquer, répliqua Harry, c'était comme la maison, la famille, l'amitié et l'amour que je n'ai jamais eu avec les Dursley. Bien sûr, depuis l'été dernier, je vis avec Sirius, mais ici, ça a été ma vraie maison, et j'ai un peu la nostalgie de quitter Poudlard.

-Cet endroit va nous manquer à tous Harry! Nous avons beaucoup vécu ici et avons tellement de souvenirs ici, bien sûr, nous avons des photos, mais ce ne sera pas pareil!

Puis les quatre amis se firent une accolade amicale pour tenter de se consoler. Ginny, elle, il lui restait encore un an, Harry irait probablement vivre avec son parrain ou avec Ron et Hermione, qui iraient habiter ensemble, en attendant qu'il se trouve un appartement, en attendant que Ginny finisse ses études. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il allait faire comme métier, probablement Auror, tout ses ancêtres Potter avaient été des Aurors de père en fils, et assez souvent la mère était aussi Auror. Ron et lui ayant eu une proposition pour jouer dans l'équipe de quidditch d'Angleterre comme Gardien et Attrapeur, ils avaient décidés d'accepter la proposition et de commencer leur entraînement l'automne d'après, car Ginny voulait aussi devenir Auror, ils pourraient ainsi faire leur entraînement tous ensemble. Hermione, elle, travaillerait probablement au ministère cette année, probablement dans le domaine de la santé, elle pense aussi à faire son entraînement d'Auror, mais il fallait qu'elle se trouve quelque chose pour cette année, ne voulant pas faire son entraînement avant tout le monde et ne jouant pas au Quidditch (lol).

Ils partirent se coucher.

Un peu plus loin, chez Sirius Black, au même moment

Remus et Sirius étaient assis dans le salon et discutaient de chose et d'autres, quand, soudain, ils entendirent frapper à la porte d'entrée. Sirius lança un « Entrez! ». Ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir et des pas entrer et venir dans leur direction (on va dire que Sirius a la même maison qu'il avait avant d'être envoyé à Azkaban, disons que c'est la maison de ses ancêtres et de son enfance!). Ils entendirent la porte du salon s'ouvrir, mais les pas s'arrêtèrent là. Deux personnes venaient d'entrer dans la pièce et se tenaient sur le pas de la porte, une femme dans le début de la 20aine, les cheveux auburn, les yeux verts comme des émeraudes, et un homme assez grand, les yeux marrons, les cheveux noirs de jais, en broussaille, semblant impossibles à coiffer, également dans le début de la 20aine (enfin, vous voyez un peu qui sont ces deux personnes (enfin j'espère, sinon, vous le saurez très bientôt!). Puis, un autre bruit dans l'entrée de la maison, la porte venait encore de s'ouvrir, et, à nouveau, des pas qui se dirigeaient vers le salon. L'homme se retourna pour voir qui s'était, et un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, apparemment, il connaissait la personne qui venait d'arriver, mais ne s'attendait pas à la voir, elle resta aussi sur le pas de la porte, s'était une jeune femme, près de la 40aine, les cheveux blonds bouclés, les yeux bleus océans. Elle aussi souriait en voyant les deux jeunes gens dans l'entrée du salon et en voyant Remus et Sirius assit sur un sofa, qui avaient arrêtés de parler, attendant que les personnes qui étaient entrées viennent à leur rencontre. Le grand homme aux cheveux en broussaille s'éclaircit la gorge pour faire remarquer leur présence.

-Hum.hum.

Sirius et Remus sursautèrent et se retournèrent, sous le regard amusés des trois personnes se tenant sur le pas de la porte.

-A.a.amy. Li.lily. Ja.James.? Balbutia Sirius, trop surprit pour aligner 2 mots et même deux syllabes correctement. Remus semblait tout aussi surprit que son ami.

Les trois personnes sur le pas de la porte acquiescèrent. Sirius sauta dans les bras de son meilleur ami qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis 16 ans, puis, fit une accolade à Lily, la femme de James. Puis, il se retourna vers la prénommée Amy. Il lui sauta dans les bras et l'embrassa. Amy avait été sa fiancée jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient séparés par l'emprisonnement de Sirius à Azkaban.

-Mais. comment?

Amy expliqua : elle était allée vivre en Amérique et avait travaillée pour leur ministère de la magie après l'emprisonnement de Sirius, elle savait pertinemment que Sirius était innocent, elle avait, par mégarde, entendue la conversation entre James, Sirius et Lily à propos de leur gardien du secret, elle savait donc que c'était Peter qui avait été le gardien du secret des Potter et non Sirius. Mais elle n'a pu rien faire, personne ne voulait la croire. Elle avait entendu que Sirius avait été innocenté à la fin de l'année scolaire dernière (la 6e année de Harry), et elle avait commencée à tout planifier à partir de ce moment.

-D'accord, mais, pour James et Lily, vous êtes morts non? Et de plus, vous ne semblez pas avoir vieillis!

-Oui. et non. Enfin, nos copies du passé sont mortes. Devant les visages interrogateurs de leurs amis, James continua. Nous avions découvert un moyen de voyager dans le futur, mais par sécurité, seul Dumbledore l'a su. C'était un genre de portoloin qui voyageait dans le temps et l'espace, si on veut. Nous l'avons arrangé pour que nous atterrissions sur le terrain avant de la maison de Sirius, le 25 juin (lol, c ma fête le 25 juin!) 1997. Sachant qu'avec nos sorts de protection et notre amour pour lui, Harry survivrait, il devait vivre le présent et non le vivre dans le futur. Nous avons donc fait de nos baguettes des portoloins, et sommes partis dans le futur, mais, auparavant, on avait pensé à dédoubler nos corps, de cette façon, nous étions comme mort, Voldemort nous a cru morts. Et nous voilà, ici, parmi vous, aujourd'hui. Nous étions tout aussi surpris de voir Amy arriver derrière nous et non avec toi, Sirius, surtout qu'elle semblait elle aussi ne pas être attendue, selon son comportement. Maintenant, j'aimerais qu'on nous dise ce qui s'est passé depuis notre supposée mort, si Harry est bel et bien vivant, si mes calculs sont bons et qu'il est toujours vivant, il finirait sa 7e année à Poudlard dans 5 jours si je ne me trompe?

-Tu ne te trompes pas. Harry est bel et bien vivant, il a une petite amie, qui a eu 17 ans il n'y a pas très longtemps, elle entrera dans sa 7e année à Poudlard l'année prochaine. C'est une charmante Weasley, vous allez l'adorer, surtout toi, Lily, elle te ressemble beaucoup. Il a 2 très bons amis, Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger, que tu vas aussi adorer Lily, c'est ton portrait craché à Poudlard, qui sont toujours là pour lui dans les épreuves qu'il a dû passer à Poudlard et dans ses moments les plus joyeux et qui seront toujours là. Ron et Harry sont un peu comme toi et moi, James, et Ron et Hermione ressemblent un peu à toi et Lily avant que vous ne vous ouvriez les yeux. Ils se chicanaient souvent, mais eux, au contraire de vous deux, étaient quand même amis. Ils se sont ouverts les yeux, comme vous, en fin de 5e année.

Puis, il raconta tout ce qui s'était passé depuis la mort de James et Lily, ce que Harry lui avait raconté de ce qui s'était passé ce soir là, Hagrid qui amène Harry chez les Dursley sous l'ordre de Dumbledore, Petigrow, le traître, qui l'accuse devant une rue remplie de moldus et de sorciers, qui lance un sortilège tuant plusieurs d'entre eux, puis qui se coupe un doigt et prend sa forme d'animagi, faisant croire à tout le monde que Sirius l'avait tué et que tout ce qu'il restait de lui était un doigt. Queudver qui est apprivoisé par les Weasley. Et puis tout ce qui s'est passé depuis l'entrée de Harry à Poudlard, jusqu'à maintenant, à la veille de la remise des diplômes.

-Et demain, c'est la remise des diplômes à Poudlard, Harry a demandé à moi et Remus de venir y assister, étant sa seule famille jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Vous pourrez lui faire la surprise en venant avec nous. Cela fera une grande surprise pour tout le monde!

Le lendemain, à Poudlard, avec notre trio et Ginny, qui avait été invitée par Harry et avait obtenue le droit de venir

Ils étaient tous à l'entrée de la Grande Salle, attendant que les portes s'ouvrent et rencontrant parents et amis, Harry parlait avec Ron, Ginny et Hermione, attendant l'arrivée de Remus et Sirius. Les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent, en même temps que celles de l'entrée du château (et avec un synchronisme non voulu exemplaire lol). Les élèves se retournèrent vers les portes du château, soudain, un silence pesant se fit. Ce qui intrigua le trio et Ginny qui se retournèrent vers où l'attention de tout le monde était. Ce qu'ils virent les clouèrent sur place à leur tour.

-Je crois que nous devrions y aller, dit Harry.

Ginny lui serra la main et lui donna un baiser sur la joue en signe d'encouragement. Puis ils se frayèrent tout les 4 un chemin à travers les élèves qui s'étaient tassés pour tenter de leur faire un passage. Harry mit son bras autour de la taille de sa petite amie, pour tenter de se rassurer. Ron et Hermione suivaient le couple de près, aussi main dans la main et anxieux. Les portes d'entrées s'étaient ouvertes sur Sirius Black et Remus Lupin, bien entendu, mais 3 autres personnes les accompagnaient, Harry se souvint soudain qu'il avait déjà vu ces personnes, dans l'album photo que Hagrid lui avait donné lors de sa 1re année, la jeune femme blonde, il l'avait déjà vue, mais ne pouvait pas l'identifier, tandis que l'homme qui était pratiquement sa copie conforme, sauf pour les yeux et l'autres femme avec des cheveux auburn et les même yeux que lui, il les reconnus tout de suite, mais il n'en cru pas ses yeux, c'était impossible! Ses parents ne pouvaient pas être ici en ce moment, ils étaient morts, il y a 16 ans de cela! Ils s'approchèrent d'eux et Harry lança un regard de questionnement à son parrain.

-Ha. Harry? Demanda James Potter.

Harry acquiesça, se demanda si s'était une blague, un rêve ou la réalité.

-Ah oui, pardon, j'oublie mes bonne manières, excusez-moi. Dit Sirius. Harry, je te présente Amy Patterson, ma fiancée, qui a été ma petite amie à Poudlard et ma fiancée ensuite. Ainsi que tes parents, James et Lily Potter, née Evans. Jamie, Lil, je vous présente, Harry, Ronald et Ginny Weasley et Hermione Granger.

Harry en eu les larmes aux yeux, il sauta dans les bras de ses parents. Il avait toujours voulu les connaître, et aujourd'hui, il les avait devant lui. Ce qu'il remarqua par contre, c'est qu'ils avaient l'air d'avoir le même âge que sur les photos qu'il avait d'eux.

-Hum.hum.

Ils se retournèrent vers les portes de la grande salle, pour y voir un Dumbledore, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

-Je crois que nous avons une cérémonie à faire. Mr. Potter senior, je crois que je vais devoir vous enlever votre fils un instant, qu'il puisse venir faire son discours de préfet en chef. Dit Dumbledore, conservant un ton amusé dans sa voix. Je vous invite donc tous à entrez dans la grande salle et à vous y asseoir. Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, vous viendrez vous asseoir à l'avant à mes côtés, avec le professeur Mcgonagall.

Ils entrèrent donc dans la grande salle qui avait été aménagée pour l'occasion. Les quatre tables avaient disparues. Un estrade était au fond de la salle, sur laquelle était une longue table nappée de blanc, avec plusieurs rouleaux de parchemins. À la droite de la table, plus en avant, il y avait un lutrin. En bas de l'estrade, il y avait plusieurs rangées de sièges. Ginny alla s'y asseoir avec son frère, sa famille et la famille Potter ainsi que Sirius et Remus. Ils s'installèrent à l'avant. Les parents d'Hermione vinrent les rejoindre également (on va dire que il y a de quoi de spécial et qu'ils ont pu entrer dans le château malgré les sortilèges repousse-moldus).

Puis, Dumbledore se leva et prit la parole.

-Bienvenue à vous tous, élèves, professeurs, parents, amis, famille. Aujourd'hui est un jour important dans la vie de tout sorcier, le jour de sa graduation à Poudlard et de sa remise de diplôme. Tout les élèves de 7e année ici présents, car il y en a de d'autres niveaux, ont vécus ici 7 belles années de leur vie, ils ont connu l'amitié et l'amour pour beaucoup d'entre eux. Mais ils ont aussi acquit ce qu'ils auront besoin pour leur futur. Ils ont apprit l'entraide, la solidarité, le leadership. Ils repartiront d'ici avec un lourd bagage qui les suivra tout le restant de leur vie adulte. Ils ont vécu ici des joies, des peines, des moments joyeux, d'autre malheureux, mais ils garderont tous, j'en suis sûr, un excellent souvenir de leur passage à Poudlard. En mon nom et en celui des professeurs et membres du personnel ici présents, je vous souhaite une vie heureuse, et de la chance dans votre vie adulte qui s'entamera dès ce soir. Maintenant, je laisse la place à votre Préfet et préfète en chef, pour leur discours habituel. Miss Granger, je vous prit.

Hermione s'avança vers le lutrin, mit la feuille de son discours sur celui-ci et commença.

-Je me rappelle encore quand j'ai reçue ma lettre de Poudlard, j'étais toute excitée et mes parents étaient fiers d'avoir une sorcière dans la famille. Puis, j'ai fait mon premier pas dans ce monde qui m'était inconnu, en allant sur le chemin de traverse. Et puis, à la rentrée, le 1er septembre, dans le Poudlard Express, quand j'ai connu pour la première fois Harry et Ron, qui sont devenus quelques temps après, mes meilleurs amis. Ensuite ma répartition, et puis, mon premier cours. Tout ce monde m'était inconnu, bien sûr, j'avais lu beaucoup de livres sur ce monde, mais maintenant, j'en faisait partit. Il y a eut ensuite beaucoup d'événements heureux, tragique, malheureux depuis, qui ont servit à souder notre amitié en passant au travers. Nous avons tous vécu des moments merveilleux ici, et je dois avouer que Poudlard va beaucoup me manquer. Merci.

Il y eut des applaudissements, même du côté des Serpentard (plus par politesse que d'autre chose). Puis Harry se leva à son tour, tremblant, il se dirigea vers le lutrin.

-Bien, moi, lorsque j'ai reçu ma lettre, disons que mon oncle et ma tante m'ont empêchés de la lire, mais, un jour Hagrid est arrivé, et m'a tout apprit sur ce monde. Tout ce que les Dursley m'avaient cachés. J'ai apprit que j'étais très connu chez les sorciers, ce qui m'a étonné. Quand je suis entré à Poudlard, j'ai tout de suite su où était ma place, ma vraie maison, ma vraie famille, je n'ai eu la chance de voir mes parents que pendant 1 an et 2 mois, et les Dursley n'étaient pas vraiment ce qu'on pouvait appeler une famille, alors quand je suis rentré ici, j'y ai trouvé tout ce que je n'avais jamais eu. Une maison, des amis, une famille, de très bons camarades et de très bons professeurs, un garde-chasse et un directeur toujours là pour m'aider à passer les épreuves qui sont arrivées durant les 7 dernières années. Mais j'y ai surtout trouvé 2 amis super, Ron et Hermione, toujours là dans les moments difficiles, et une petite amie encore plus géniale, Ginny. Et j'ai aussi connu mon parrain, Sirius Black, lors de ma 3e année et un des meilleurs amis de mon père a été mon professeur, ce qui m'a permit de connaître un peu plus mes parents. Sirius et Remus ont eux aussi toujours été là pour moi et je les en remercie du fond du c?ur. J'ai dû passer au travers de beaucoup d'épreuves, et mes parents me manquaient. Bien sûr, Molly et Arthur Weasley m'ont très bien accueillis, un peu comme si j'étais leur propre fils, mais il me manquait la présence de mes vrais parents. Et puis, je me suis rapidement agacé de tout ces regards posés sur moi à cause de ce qui c'est passé, il y a 16 ans, que tout les regards se posent sur ma cicatrice. Peu de gens semblaient remarquer que j'étais un enfant comme eux, excepté cette cicatrice. Mais aujourd'hui même, tout à l'heure, mon plus grand rêve s'est réaliser : revoir mes parents et les connaître. Mes parents sont ici, parmi nous, bien vivants, et ça, ça me fait chaud au c?ur qu'ils soient présents à ma remise de diplôme. J'ai vécu ici des joies, des peines, du bonheur, du malheur, mais j'avais toujours quelqu'un pour vivre tout ça avec moi et m'aider à surmonter les épreuves, merci à vous tous. Je vous souhaite à tous bonne chance dans votre vie future!

Tout le monde applaudit, puis, Dumbledore se leva à nouveau.

-Merci Mr. Potter et Miss Granger. Maintenant, j'inviterais nos 4 directeurs de maison à venir ici avec les diplômes des élèves de leur maison pour la remise. Nous allons commencer par Gryffondor, ensuite Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et puis Serpentard. Minerva, c'est à vous.

Le professeur Mcgonagall s'avança.

-Miss Lanvander Brown

Celle-ci s'avança et le professeur lui remit le parchemin.

-Mr. Seamus Finnigan.

-Miss Hermione Granger.

-Miss Parvati Patil.

-Mr. Harry Potter.

-Mr. Dean Thomas.

-Mr. Ronald Weasley.

Puis la cérémonie se finit un peu plus tard.

5 jours plus tard

-Ça y est, nous quittons Poudlard pour de bon cette fois!

Ils prirent une dernière photo en avant de Poudlard, avec leurs chapeaux de finissant qu'ils lancèrent dans les airs en même temps. Puis, après un dernier regard vers le château, ils embarquèrent dans les calèches et arrivèrent bientôt à la gare de Pré-au-lard, où ils prirent aussi une photo avec le Poudlard Express, avant d'embarquer dans celui-ci pour un dernier voyage vers le monde des adultes.

* * *

Alors, voilà! Reviewez please! 


	2. Godric's Hollow

After Hogwarts  
  
NDA : Ah oui et si il y en a qui se posent la question : oui, je suis du Québec, alors désolée pour les Européens ou autres si je fais ressortir des expressions québécoises, si vous n'en comprenez pas certaines, dites-le moi dans vos reviews, je vous en donnerez la signification! Je vous rappelle aussi que l'âge légal, comme il est dit dans les 4e et 5e livres est de 17 ans chez les sorciers, Ginny est donc en âge légal!  
  
Chapitre 2 : Godric's Hollow  
  
Il était convenu que Ron et Hermione allaient rester chez les Potter jusqu'à ce qu'ils se trouvent un logement et que Ginny allait passer l'été avec eux, elle avait passé son permis de transplanage la fin de semaine précédente. Ils arrivèrent enfin à King's Cross. En sortant du train, ils aperçurent les Potter et allèrent les retrouver. Harry se dit : courage, il faut que je le fasse. Ron et lui projetaient de demander respectivement Hermione et Ginny en mariage en sortant du train.  
  
-Gin, Herm, pouvons-nous vous parler un moment? Demanda Harry.  
  
-Oui, bien sûr Harry, répondirent celles-ci.  
  
Harry mit un genou par terre, Ron fit de même sous le regard surprit et interrogateur des personnes présentes, autant amis, parents, élèves, sorciers et moldus. Puis ils prirent la main de leur bien aimée dans la leur et commencèrent leur discours.  
  
-Ginny, depuis que tu m'as rencontré pour la première fois, tu m'as aimé. Puis, ton sentiment s'est accru, pour devenir un vrai amour. J'ai réalisé en 5e année que je ressentais aussi des sentiments pour toi. J'ai réalisé à ce moment que je t'aimais de tout mon c?ur, et que je ne voudrais pas te perdre. J'ai également réalisé que je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi. J'ai donc décidé de nous lier à jamais. Ginny Molly Weasley, voulez-vous m'épouser? (désolée chui pas très douée dans ce genre de choses lol jme sui pas encore faite demander en mariage, je n'ai que 18 ans! (bon, je c que Harry, Hermione et Ginny en ont 17 eux, mais bon.lol (selon mes références, Hermione est du mois de Septembre (le 9 je crois) (c'est dit dans un des livres que sa fête est après la rentrée scolaire!) et que Ron serait du mois de Mars. Et tout les deux de l'année 1980.)))  
  
Ginny le regarda, surprise, puis un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.  
  
-Oui Harry, je veux t'épouser.  
  
Harry prit la main de la jeune fille, sortit le boîtier avec l'anneau, prit ce dernier et le passa au doigt d'alliance de la jeune fille. Il lui fit un baisemain puis se releva. Il était l'homme le plus heureux au monde et à voir le sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles de Ron et son envie apparente de sauter au plafond, Hermione lui avait aussi dit oui. Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent, le sourire aux lèvres et un regard amusé, voyant que leurs fiancés avaient du mal à se retenir de crier de joie. Les adultes les regardaient également, à la fois amusés, étonnés et joyeux (beau mélange lol j'imagine la scène, ce doit être marrant à voir!).  
  
-Hum.hum, fit James, un peu réticent de briser ce moment.  
  
Les 4 adolescents se retournèrent vers les adultes présents, en l'occurrence les parents d'Hermione, les parents de Ron et Ginny, les parents, le parrain et la fiancée du parrain de Harry, les Dursley n'étaient pas venu, puisque Harry vivait chez son parrain depuis l'été précédant. Hermione, Ron et Ginny allèrent saluer leurs parents, leur dire au revoir, recevoir des félicitations, qu'ils iraient leur rendre visite souvent. Et puis, il leur restait encore des choses à eux qu'il faudrait qu'ils aillent chercher chez eux quand ils auraient trouvé une place où rester. Puis, après les au revoir à leur famille, ils revinrent vers Sirius et les Potter.  
  
-Bien, nous avons travaillé pendant les 5 derniers jours avec Remus, Arthur et Molly afin de vous préparer une petite surprise. Nous ne pouvons en dire plus pour le moment, Remus est resté là-bas pour terminer les derniers préparatifs. Allons dans un endroit où il n'y a personne et transplanons là- bas. Vous n'aurez qu'à transplaner auprès de Remus, je lui ai dit de se tenir à l'extérieur.  
  
Ils trouvèrent donc un endroit calme, où il n'y avait aucun moldus et transplanèrent tous auprès de Remus. Ce que les 4 adolescents virent en arrivant les cloua sur place! Devant eux se trouvait un magnifique et immense manoir ancien, ils se trouvaient devant l'immense cours avant du château, entouré d'arbres, devant une grille noire en fer forgé. Au-dessus de l'arche d'entrée de la grille, au-dessus des portes de celles-ci, on pouvait y lire, gravée, l'inscription suivante : Godric's Hollow.  
  
-Go.Godric's Hollow! murmura Harry. Mais, selon les dires du professeur Dumbledore cette maison est censée avoir été détruite le soir où.  
  
-En effet Harry, elle avait été détruite, mais ce manoir est protégé d'un sort, lancé par Godric Gryffondor lors de sa fondation, qui fait qu'elle se reconstruit d'elle-même lorsque détruite et lorsque ses occupants y reviennent ou leurs descendants. Elle est donc la même maison où tu es né, Harry, et où ont vécus tout nos ancêtres, y comprit Godric Gryffondor lui- même, d'où vient le nom de la demeure, dit James. Maintenant, selon l'héritage, cette maison t'appartient. Nous te l'offrons. Bien sûr, j'espère que tu ne verras aucun inconvénient à ce qu'on y reste quelque temps!  
  
Harry, incapable de dire un mot, se contenta de secouer la tête. Il serra Ginny contre lui. Puis, ils ouvrirent les portes de la grille et entrèrent dans l'enceinte immense du manoir. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à celui- ci, par un petit chemin pavé, aménagé exprès. James donna les clés à Harry, qui ouvrit la porte d'entrée et entra. Il se retrouva dans un immense hall d'entrée, très haut, tout autour était décoré aux couleurs de Gryffondor, un immense lustre couleur or pendait au plafond. Devant eux se trouvait un immense escalier, un peu comme les escaliers que l'on retrouve dans les films moldus avec des immenses demeures, les rampes étaient en or massif et un grand tapis rouge en recouvrait les marches. En regardant plus haut, on voyait d'autres escaliers qui partaient du côté du haut de celui-ci pour se rendre aux étages supérieurs. À leur droite se trouvait quelques portes fermées et à leur gauche, on pouvait voir un immense salon, avec une entrée ouverte (donc pas de porte). À l'arrière de l'escalier, il semblait y avoir une mini volière avec une porte menant sur la cours arrière. Harry libéra Hedwige de sa cage et Ron en fit de même avec Coquecigrue, Hermione libéra également sa chouette effraie, nommée Châle (pas très douée pour inventer des noms moi!), qu'elle avait achetée l'été avant leur 5e année à Poudlard. Ils regardèrent les 3 hiboux se diriger vers la petite volière, puis se retournèrent vers les adultes.  
  
-Salut Mr. Lupin! Dirent-ils en c?ur, avec tout ça, ils avaient oublié de le saluer.  
  
-Bonjour, répondit celui-ci, amusé.  
  
Une porte s'ouvrit sur leur droite et deux elfes de maison en sortirent, Harry faillit sauter de joie en les reconnaissant!  
  
-Dobby! Winky!  
  
-Maître Harry! S'écria Dobby.  
  
-Maître Harry? Demanda Harry.  
  
-Maître Dumbledore nous a permis de venir pour servir Harry Potter, monsieur, dans sa nouvelle demeure, répondit Dobby, si celui-ci le veut bien.  
  
-Ça me fera plaisir de vous avoir ici, mais appelez-moi Harry s'il vous plaît, puis, voyant le regard meurtrier d'Hermione il ajouta, je vous payerez le double de ce que le professeur Dumbledore vous payait, et vous aurez des congés aussi. Et j'insiste, Winky, pour te payer également, sinon, je vais me faire tuer par une certaine brunette bouclée. Hermione lui lança un regard outré. Mais non 'mione, je plaisante. Tout le monde éclata de rire à cette remarque. Et j'insiste pour que vous nous appeliez par nos prénoms, après tout, vous êtes avant tout nos amis et des amis, ça s'appelle par leur prénom. Pas de maître avec nous.  
  
-Bien, maintenant montons ces valises en haut, dans vos chambres. Harry, Ginny, je vais vous montrer la chambre des maîtres, Sirius, tu montreras à Ron et Hermione leur chambre! Mobiliarbus, lança-t-il sur les valises de Harry et de Ginny.  
  
Ils montèrent les escaliers jusqu'au palier et en montèrent un autre. Ils prirent un couloir sur leur droite, vraiment tout était décoré aux couleurs de Gryffondor. James les mena au bout du couloir, devant une porte rouge, au-dessus, une petite plaque était sur le mur, on pouvait y lire en lettres d'or : Chambre de Gryffondor. Harry tourna la poignée de la porte et entra. Devant lui se trouvait une immense pièce rouge, accoté à l'un des mur se trouvait un grand lit à Baldaquin, les barreaux étaient en or et les rideaux étaient rouges avec des reflets dorés, le couvre-lit avec comme parure un lion or et était rouge. De chaque côtés du lit on y trouvait une table de chevet avec une petite lampe de chevet (pas à l'électricité bien évidemment!). Dans un autre coin de la chambre on y trouvait un petit salon avec des divans et des canapés ainsi que des fauteuils installés devant une cheminée. Sur un autre mur se trouvait une coiffeuse avec un immense miroir. Il y avait aussi une commode, une armoire, un garde-robe, un bureau et plusieurs tableaux sur les murs. Il y avait aussi une immense salle de bain à leur droite avec un bain tourbillon. En haut des escaliers situés au fond de la chambre, on y trouvait une bibliothèque et un balcon menant sur l'arrière de la cours. Le tout aux couleurs de Gryffondor. C'était tout simplement magnifique. Harry savait déjà depuis sa 5e année qu'il était l'héritier de Gryffondor. James les laissa pour qu'ils puissent s'installer. Ils s'installèrent, puis ils s'assirent dans les divans près du foyer, allumèrent un feu dans celui-ci et discutèrent de leur mariage.  
  
-J'aimerais bien qu'il ait lieu avant la rentrée à Poudlard, sinon, on devra attendre l'été prochain et j'ai pas le goût d'attendre (pressée lol). Je dis qu'on le fait la journée de ta fête. On pourrait demander à Dumbledore d'animer la cérémonie (là je vous avertie tout de suite, j'ai jamais assisté à un mariage de ma vie, alors je pourrai pas passer par 36 chemins, je vais devoir faire bref avec ce que je sais!) et on pourrait aussi le faire à Poudlard, dans le parc.  
  
-Oui, ce serait une bonne idée, mais c'est seulement dans un mois! Il va falloir se dépêcher à le préparer! Je propose Ron et Hermione comme Témoin et Dame d'honneur, étant nos meilleurs amis. Je vais envoyer un hibou à Dumbledore, ou tient, encore mieux, ça va être plus rapide, je vais l'appeler par poudre de cheminette.  
  
Harry se pencha, il se mit à genou, prit de la poudre de cheminette, la lança dans le feu, y entra sa tête et dit : bureau d'Albus Dumbledore, Poudlard. Il sentit sa tête se transporter jusque là, tout en restant à genou sur le plancher de sa chambre. Il regarda le bureau, par chance Dumbledore s'y trouvait.  
  
-Professeur Dumbledore? Puis-je vous demander quelque chose?  
  
-Oui Harry?  
  
-Eh bien, comme vous le savez peut-être, moi et Ginny sommes fiancés. Nous avons discuté et nous trouvons que ce serait bien que le mariage ait lieu avant la rentrée scolaire. Ginny a alors pensé à ma fête. Puis, on a discuté d'un lieu et de quelqu'un pour animer la cérémonie, on a pensé faire ça ici, à Poudlard, dans le parc, et nous voulions que vous nous donniez votre accord. Nous voulions également vous demander si vous vouliez animer la cérémonie.  
  
-Eh bien, je crois que ça va pouvoir ce faire. Nous pourrons utiliser la Grande salle pour le banquet et le bal. Donc, nous disons, le 31 juillet 1997 ici à Poudlard.  
  
Harry vit Dumbledore le noter sur un bout de papier.  
  
-Bien, je crois que tu peux partir Harry, tu as tout mon consentement!  
  
Harry revint chez lui (enfin sa tête revint chez lui, ses genoux et son corps y étaient restés).  
  
-C'est parfait, on a l'accord de Dumbledore et il animera la cérémonie. On devrait peut-être aller l'annoncer aux autres non?  
  
Ils descendirent en bas et trouvèrent les autres assis dans le salon, ils y entrèrent et allèrent s'asseoir également.  
  
-Nous avons une annonce à vous faire, nous avons discutés de quand et où aurait lieu notre mariage et de qui l'animerait, nous avons les confirmations et les autorisations requises. Ginny désirait que l'on se marie avant la rentrée à Poudlard. Donc le mariage aura lieu le 31 juillet, dans le parc de Poudlard et Dumbledore a accepté de l'animer. C'est voulu que ça tombe le jour de mon anniversaire, c'est Ginny qui a proposé la date. Maintenant, je crois que mes parents nous doivent des explications sur le comment ils sont ici avec nous aujourd'hui, âgés de 21 ans, et nous dire qui est Amy.  
  
-En effet.  
  
Puis James se lança dans toutes les explications, le sort pour le portoloin qui les amèneraient dans le futur, le sort de dédoublement, tout. Puis Sirius raconta que Amy avait été une amie à eux à Poudlard. Puis, que elle et lui étaient ensuite tombés amoureux et s'étaient fiancés, mais le destin les a séparés en envoyant Sirius à Azkaban, Amy est donc allée vivre aux Etats-Unis. Puis est revenue la veille de la remise des diplômes, après avoir entendu parler que Sirius avait été innocenté, elle savait depuis toujours qu'il était innocent, ils avaient entendu par mégarde leur conversation sur le changement du gardien du secret, mais n'avait rien pu faire contre le ministère.  
  
-Harry Potter, le dîner est servit! Dit la voix de Dobby.  
  
Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la cuisine. Celle-ci était très grande, au centre de la pièce on y trouvait une très très grande table, où trônaient plein de plats remplis de nourriture. Il y avait aussi un évier, un réfrigérateur manière sorcier, un poêle manière sorcier et quelque chose qui ressemblait à un micro-onde, mais différent en même temps. Au-dessus de la table, il y avait un grand lustre.  
  
Ils s'assirent à table, Harry invita Dobby et Winky à venir s'asseoir avec eux pour manger. Ils protestèrent quelque peu, mais voyant son insistance, ils finirent par se joindre à eux. Après le repas, qui était d'ailleurs excellent, ils allèrent faire le tour des autres pièces du manoir. Ils trouvère une « Room Of Requirement » (je sais vraiment pas comment appeler ça en français, c'est la pièce dont Dumbledore parle dans le 4e livre, vous savez, quand il dit qu'une nuit il avait un gros envie et qu'il avait trouvé une pièce remplie de pots de chambres et que quand il y était revenu, il avait retrouvé complètement autre chose! En fait, cette pièce apparaît lorsque l'on a besoin de quelque chose, quand l'on cherche quelque chose, que ce soit un endroit avec une description vague ou précise ou un objet, on va trouver ce qu'on cherche dans cette pièce! Et je sais ça de source sûre, mais je dirai pas comment!), ils trouvèrent aussi plusieurs chambres, Harry découvrit la chambre qu'il avait étant bébé, ils trouvèrent une salle de jeux, une salle de détente, une salle d'entraînement et plusieurs pièces dans le même style. Puis, ils allèrent se coucher. Harry pensa à tout ce qui était arrivé cette année, la chute de Voldemort, la révolte des Mangemorts, la rumeur court même qu'il y aurait un Mangemort qui voudrait suivre les traces de son ancien maître. Serait-ce le redébut d'un temps de noirceur? L'arrivée d'un nouveau mage noir? Seul l'avenir nous le dira. Pour l'instant, ce mage noir en est encore à ses débuts, on ne sait pas encore qui c'est, donc, aucun danger n'est présent pour l'instant, ils ont encore quelque temps de bonheur et de joie avant que les temps noirs reviennent. Les aurors du ministère tentent toujours de traquer les Mangemorts qui ont survécus à la bataille finale.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Je sais, ce chapitre est plus court que l'autre, mais le prochain sera plus long, au programme : Mariage, quidditch, rentrée scolaire pour Ginny, et proposition de Dumbledore pour un tournoi de quidditch à Poudlard. 


	3. Mariage, Quidditch, proposition et rentr...

After Hogwarts  
  
Alors voici mon nouveau chapitre! Il est beaucoup plus long que les 2 autres, mais bon! Bonne lecture à tous!  
  
Bisous!  
  
Space -xxx-  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Auteur : Space girl  
  
Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling sauf quelques lieux et personnages!  
  
Résumé du chapitre précédent : Harry et Ron ont demandés Ginny et Hermione en mariage. Ils découvrent Godric's Hollow. Dobby et Winky deviennent les elfes de maison de Harry. Le trio apprend enfin comment James et Lily sont arrivés là, et qui est Amy. Le mariage de Harry et Ginny est scédulé pour le 31 juillet et aura lieu à Poudlard.  
  
Résumé de ce chapitre : Achat de robe de mariée, nouvelle amie, entraînement de Quidditch (avec quelques surprises!), match de Quidditch, mariage, petite discussion sur James et Lily, comme je l'avais promit sur mmhp, proposition et rentrée scolaire!  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
little baby : Oui, en effet, c'est gros 21 pages! En tout, il fait 24 pages et demi d'histoire (sans les notes au début et à la fin). Je m'étonne moi- même! C'est un record!  
  
Mimi : Tu vas tout voir ca avec James et Lily, quelques flash back au temps des maraudeurs sont au programme!  
  
Chanelle : Merci!  
  
Émilia Potter : Tu vas être servie dans ce chapitre avec James et Lily, il est pas totalement sur eux, mais on en apprend plus sur eux!  
  
Mary-Evy : La voici la suite! Et merci!  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapitre 3 : Mariage, Quidditch, proposition et rentrée  
  
Quelques semaines plus tard, vers la mi-juillet, Ginny était sur le chemin de traverse avec Hermione pour acheter sa robe de mariage et Hermione, sa robe de demoiselle d'honneur. Ils entrèrent dans le magasin. Une jeune sorcière vint les voir.  
  
-Puis-je vous aider? Quelle sorte de robe cherchez-vous? Demanda celle-ci. Je m'appelle Emily (à prononcer Émilie avec un petit accent anglais), mais vous pouvez m'appeler par mon surnom, Emy.  
  
-Une robe de mariée pour moi et une robe de demoiselle d'honneur pour elle, dit Ginny. Moi c'est Ginny Weasley, et voici Hermione Granger.  
  
-Enchantée, j'ai fait mes études à Beaux-Bâtons, c'est pour ça que vous ne m'avez jamais vue à Poudlard. Mes parents ont insistés pour m'envoyer là- bas, même si je suis une pure Britannique. Mais, je n'ai que 18 ans, je viens tout juste de terminer mes études cette année.  
  
-Moi aussi je les ai finies cette année, mais Ginny, elle, il lui reste encore un an à faire, dit Hermione.  
  
-Alors, qui sont les heureux élus qui auront la chance de marier d'aussi charmantes demoiselles?  
  
-Harry Potter dans mon cas et Ronald Weasley dans le cas d'Hermione, répondit Ginny, qui se dit qu'Emy devait avoir remarqué la bague d'Hermione.  
  
La jeune sorcière acquiesça. Elle prit leurs mesures, puis les mena dans les rayons correspondants. Il y avait des centaines de modèles! Ginny crut les avoir tous essayés avant que la vendeuse n'arrive de l'arrière boutique avec une magnifique robe blanche, elle brillait dans la lumière du jour et du magasin, elle avait des motifs de fleur sur le devant. Avec de la dentelle, qui brillait elle aussi à la lumière, avec un petit décolleté, elle était assez longue, sans manches (et sans bretelles), et semblait être moyennement large dans le bas, le voile était aussi magnifique que la robe.  
  
-Je viens de me rappeler que cette robe vient d'arriver, je crois qu'elle sera parfaite pour toi, dit Emy.  
  
Ginny l'essaya, elle était parfaite! Hermione avait aussi trouvée sa robe, elles payèrent, achetèrent des gants blancs, puis allèrent acheter des bijoux à la bijouterie et allèrent acheter les cadeaux d'anniversaire pour Harry. Puis, elles revinrent vers le magasin pour discuter avec leur nouvelle amie qu'elles invitèrent au mariage, elles apprirent que la jeune fille avait également de grands dons en coiffure et en maquillage, ce qui pourra leur être utile. Finalement, elles retournèrent à Godric's Hollow.  
  
Pendant que les filles faisaient leurs emplettes, les garçons, eux, avait leur premier entraînement de quidditch en vue de la finale de la coupe internationale de quidditch qui allait opposer l'Angleterre et la Bulgarie vers la mi-octobre.  
  
Harry et Ron arrivèrent sur leur terrain de pratique pour rencontrer le reste de l'équipe, leur capitaine avait été parmis les 2 personnes à quitter l'équipe, donc ils avaient à en choisir un nouveau pendant la pratique, autant parmis les nouveaux joueurs que parmis les anciens. Ils se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires, mirent leurs habits de quidditch qu'on leur avait donné, puis se dirigèrent vers le terrain, vers l'équipe, balai en main, bien sûr, l'équipe fournissait des balais éclair de feu à ses joueurs, ceux-ci étant ceux en vigueur dans cette ligue, Harry avait gardé son propre éclair de feu. Ils furent surpris d'y voir les jumeaux Weasley. Ils savaient qu'ils n'avaient que 3 poursuiveurs, mais ne pensaient pas que ce serait les jumeaux Weasley qui seraient les nouveaux batteurs! Ils étaient accompagnés de 2 gars et une fille.  
  
-Bonjour, lança Ron.  
  
-Eh frérot! lança Fred.  
  
-Bien, je vois que vous vous connaissez déjà, je vais nous présenter. Je suis Harold (lol, dsl, je suis en train de relire le début du 1er livre), lui c'est Frank et elle c'est .  
  
-Angelina! S'écria Harry, reconnaissant son ancienne coéquipière.  
  
-En effet. Elle nous a rejoint il y a 2 ans. Les jumeaux Weasley viennent tout juste de rejoindre l'équipe aujourd'hui, comme vous deux. Frank, c'est Harry et Ron. Ron est le frère de Fred et George, je crois.  
  
-Ouep.  
  
-Bien, je crois que certains d'entre nous connaissent déjà les capacités des autres, car, si je ne me trompe, ils ont déjà joués ensemble. Mais, j'aimerais bien voir les capacités de Fred, George, Harry et Ron. Harry, je l'ai vu quelques fois à Poudlard, Fred et George aussi, mais ça fait un bout de temps! Et je crois que moi et Frank devons aussi vous montrer nos capacités, dans le but que l'on choisisse notre capitaine. Je sais que Harry a déjà de l'expérience en la matière. Harry, je vais envoyer le vif, pendant que Fred et George t'enverront des cognards, l'un l'envoyant et l'autre le bloquant, si possible, je ne m'inquiète pas trop, tu es habitué à eux. Tu dois attraper le vif le plus rapidement possible, et tu peux même nous faire quelques feintes.  
  
Harry et les jumeaux s'élevèrent dans les airs. Harold envoya le vif d'or. Harry observa le terrain, évita un cognard lancé par Fred, que George renvoya à son frère ensuite. Puis, il décida de faire une feinte de Wronski, il piqua du nez et à 30 centimètres du sol, il redressa vers le ciel. Puis, il aperçut le vif près des buts dits comme adverse, il piqua vers ces buts et attrapa le vif en moins de 2 minutes.  
  
Puis Ron bloqua des souaffles envoyés par Angelina, Frank et Harold, en évitant eux aussi des cognards envoyés par les jumeaux. Frank et Harold étaient tout les deux d'excellents poursuiveurs.  
  
-Bien, maintenant qu'on a tous vu les performances des autres, je crois que nous devrions choisir notre capitaine et notre capitaine adjoint. Moi je propose Harry et Ron, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?  
  
-Aucune objection, lancèrent les jumeaux en coeur  
  
-Moi non plus, lança Angelina qui avait eue Harry comme capitaine lors de sa 7e année à Poudlard (5e de Harry).  
  
-Moi non plus, dit Frank.  
  
-Moi non plus, dit Harry. Mais vous avez des capitaines adjoints?  
  
-Oui, ils aident le capitaine avec les sélections lorsqu'il y en a, ils l'aident aussi dans les pratiques, à trouver des tactiques et ils remplacent le capitaine lorsque celui-ci ne peut être présent.  
  
-D'accord! Angelina, Fred, George, Ron, tactique #1. Frank, Harold, suivez le lot, vous allez apprendre ce qu'est la tactique #1. Harold, je peux te demander quelque chose? Finit-il pendant qu'ils se plaçaient et que Frank se faisait expliquer la tactique #1 et qu'ils exécutaient la tactique.  
  
-Bien sûr Harry.  
  
-Je vais avoir besoin de connaître quelque peu l'équipe bulgare, car elle doit avoir quelque peu changée depuis 3 ans! À part leur attrapeur, qui, je le sais est toujours le même, je ne la connais pas vraiment.  
  
Ils discutèrent de l'équipe Bulgare un peu, puis allèrent pratiquer avec les autres eux aussi.  
  
Les garçons rentrèrent à la maison en fin d'après-midi. Ils transplanèrent au même moment qu'Hermione et Ginny. Ils se saluèrent et entrèrent se changer, prendre une douche et porter leurs emplettes, pour les filles. Ils revinrent au salon. Ils firent les invitations pour le mariage, sans oublier d'inclure Emy, Dean, Seamus, Neville, Parvati et Lavande, leurs anciens camarades d'année à Gryffondor, les professeurs de Poudlard (en oubliant peut-être Rogue lol), Remus, leurs familles (à Ginny et Harry là! (hum, en omettant les Dursley bien entendu!)), les parents ainsi que la petite s?ur d'Hermione qui avait reçue sa lettre de Poudlard au début de l'été et qui avait 11 ans (la chanceuse, elle va voir Poudlard avant tout les nouveaux de 1re année!). Ils n'oublièrent pas d'inviter tous leurs amis aussi, des connaissances des Potter et des Weasley. Le mariage était prêt. Soudain, un hibou entra dans le salon. Il venait de Dumbledore.  
  
« Harry, Ron, Hermione, j'ai une proposition à vous faire. N'en parlez pas à Ginny, c'est aussi secret que le tournoi des 3 sorciers l'a été, alors assurez-vous qu'elle ne soit pas avec vous quand vous lirez la suite. »  
  
-Hum, Gin, il va falloir que tu quittes la pièce pendant que l'on lit cette lettre, c'est secret!  
  
Ginny quitta la pièce et alla rejoindre les adultes dans la cuisine.  
  
« Bien, maintenant, une grand événement se prépare cette année pour les écoles de sorcelleries, plus précisément Poudlard, Salem, l'école des États- Unis, Durmstrang, Beaux-Bâtons, Estiania, l'école espagnole, Nemeadasis, l'école égyptienne, l'Athénée Magique, l'école de belge et les deux écoles Canadiennes : Trivouart, l'école Anglaise, en Ontario (riez pas de mes noms, chui pourrie pour inventer des noms!) et le Collège de sorcellerie Donmagicre, l'école française, au Québec, où ils apprennent à parler l'anglais également, le Canada étant un pays majoritairement Anglais (ne pas oublier que nous sommes en Angleterre --__--). Un grand tournoi de Quidditch inter-écoles sera organisé cette année. Nous nous promènerons entre les écoles pour les matchs. Poudlard va recevoir la lancée du tournoi et la grande finale ainsi que quelques matchs. Bien sûr, toutes les équipes sont invitées à tous les matchs, même si ils ne concernent pas leur école. Je vous veux tous les trois ambassadeurs du tournoi. Harry et Ron, je vous demande aussi si vous pouvez être nos juges de Poudlard, je vous demande aussi si vous pourriez faire les sélections, et d'arbitrer les matchs ayant lieux à Poudlard. Je sais qu'Herrnione n'est pas très bonne en Quidditch. Je vous propose aussi à tout les trois d'être les professeurs de défense contre les forces du mal. Vous pouvez prendre 2 années chacun, Hermione en prenant 3, ou vous diviser la tâche et enseigner ensemble. En tout les cas, je suis certain que vous saurez vous organiser. Si jamais l'un d'entre vous devait s'absenter à plusieurs, ce sera plus facile. Donnez-moi votre réponse rapidement! Si vous acceptez, vous devrez vous rendre à Poudlard, le 1er septembre prochain, pour 14h, afin de vous installer, prendre les mots de passe nécessaires et vous préparer pour le festin de début d'année!  
  
Albus Dumbledore, Directeur de Poudlard »  
  
Ils se regardèrent, il y a longtemps qu'ils n'avaient plus besoin de mot pour se comprendre. Harry prit un parchemin et écrit une réponse positive à Dumbledore. Puis, ils finirent les préparatifs du mariage pendant la soirée, vérifièrent qu'il ne manquait rien et allèrent se coucher.  
  
~°~°~°~°~2 semaines plus tard, le 31 juillet au matin~°~°~°~°~  
  
Harry se réveilla 2 semaines plus tard, le sourire aux lèvres, non seulement s'était son anniversaire, mais il allait être un homme marié cet après-midi! Le mariage avait lieu à 13h la journée même. Ginny semblait déjà debout, il était 8h, il descendit dans la cuisine, prendre un court déjeuner, ils devaient se rendre à Poudlard pour terminer de se préparer. Ils allèrent chercher leurs choses et transplanèrent à Pré-au-lard. Ils entrèrent dans Poudlard. Dumbledore leur assigna 2 pièces où chacun pourrait se préparer. Harry, Ron, les jumeaux Weasley, Neville, Seamus et Dean se dirigèrent vers l'une tandis que Ginny, Hermione, Parvati et Lavande se dirigèrent vers l'autre.  
  
Dans la chambre des gars :  
  
Harry était tellement nerveux et tremblait tellement qu'il n'arrivait pas à nouer sa cravate, ce fut Ron qui du le faire à sa place. Il tenta de faire quelque chose avec ces cheveux, mais en vain.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui va se passer si elle dit non? Si elle décide qu'elle ne m'aime plus, ou qu'elle préfère attendre ou prendre du recul ou.  
  
-Voyons Harry! Ne dit pas de sottises, tu sais très bien que Gin t'aime du plus profond de son c?ur! répliqua Seamus. Tout se passera bien, et tu pourras profiter pleinement de ta nuit de noces.  
  
-Pervers!  
  
La porte s'ouvrit sur James.  
  
-Ah ces cheveux. Tu m'as légué des cheveux incoiffables! Dit Harry à celui- ci, il tentait toujours de les coiffer.  
  
-Ces cheveux incoiffables, je les tient de mon propre père, qui les tient de son père à lui et ainsi de suite, alors tu n'es pas le premier des Potter à avoir de la difficulté avec ces cheveux. Mais malheureusement, je n'ai jamais trouvé le moyen de les coiffer! Moi-même je vais devoir les porter en broussaille! Allez, je suis venu vous chercher, c'est l'heure! En passant bonne fête Harry! Pas trop nerveux? (vive les questions idiotes! Bien sûr qu'il est nerveux quelle question! Lol)  
  
-Ça devrait aller, répliqua Harry.  
  
Ils sortirent dans le parc, la cérémonie avait lieue près des escaliers menant aux portes de Poudlard, Harry s'avança, accompagné de Ron et de son père, pendant que les autres prenaient place dans les sièges. Et ils attendirent la future mariée.  
  
Dans la chambre des filles, pendant tout ce temps :  
  
-Mais où est Emy! Et cette robe, je n'arrive pas à la mettre, Herm, peux-tu m'aider?  
  
Hermione aida Ginny à mettre sa robe, celle-ci était en train d'essayer de la mettre par une des manches tellement elle était nerveuse. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur Emy.  
  
-Désolée du retard. Attend un peu Gin, je vais t'aider à attacher ta robe.  
  
Ensuite, Emy maquilla et coiffa les filles, puis elles discutèrent, nerveuses, jusqu'à ce que Molly entre dans la pièce.  
  
-C'est l'heure les filles!  
  
Elles prirent un dernier souffle, puis se dirigèrent vers les portes, qui s'ouvrirent devant elles. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la porte d'entrée.  
  
~°~°~°~°~Changement de point de vue, maintenant c'est de celui de Harry!  
  
Harry se retourna, comme toutes les personnes présentes, vers les portes d'entrée du Collège. Il en resta sidéré! Il y trouva 5 magnifiques jeunes femmes, mais la plus magnifique était sans doutes Ginny, elle portait une longue robe blanche, avec une traînée, sa robe brillait à la lumière du soleil d'été, elle avait de magnifiques motifs de rose, tout simplement magnifique! Elle avait relevé ses cheveux en une coiffure compliqué, mais très belle, et avait un maquillage qui harmonisait très bien le tout!  
  
Il l'a regarda s'avancer, prendre le bras de son père, puis, sous la musique, avancer vers lui. Quand elle fut à sa hauteur, il lui tendit le bras, qu'elle prit, ils montèrent tout les deux ensemble vers Dumbledore.  
  
-Nous sommes tous réunis ici aujourd'hui pour unir Harry James Potter et de Ginny Molly Weasley dans les liens sacrés du mariage. « The Boy Who Lived » (« le garçon qui a vécu ou survécu » si vous préférez! C comme ça qu'ils appellent « Le Survivants » dans les livres en anglais) ou « Le survivant » comme plusieurs l'ont longtemps appelé, aujourd'hui, ce garçon qui avait battu Voldemort à 1 an, a bien grandit, il est devenu un homme, et a définitivement battu Voldemort, mais ce, grâce à tout le monde ici présent et aux autres. Ce garçon, courageux, gentil, serviable, loyal, rusé, bons réflexes, rapide. Il a su passer parmi tant d'épreuves, et je ne parle pas seulement des épreuves qui l'ont menées face au danger et face à Voldemort, mais les épreuves de la vie quotidienne, et il a du faire face à tout le monde, qui le voyaient simplement pour ce qu'il était arrivé lorsqu'il avait un an, faire face à tout le monde qui le regardaient, qui regardaient sa cicatrice. J'admire énormément son courage. Fils de James Potter, d'une grande lignée de sorciers, et de Lily Potter née Evans, fille de moldus, deux grands sorciers. Ginny Weasley, née de deux grandes familles sorcières. Arthur et Molly Weasley (on ne connaît pas le nom de jeune fille de Mme Weasley!), deux grands sorciers également. Cette fille est également très courageuse, rusée, forte. Elle a su passer outre le survivant et voir en Harry le vrai Harry, l'aimer pour ce qu'il était et non ce qu'il avait fait, elle a un grand c?ur.  
  
(Je vais en passer des bouts, j'improvise plus que d'autres choses, je n'ai jamais eu la chance d'assister à un mariage alors.)  
  
La cérémonie se poursuivie. Ils passèrent bientôt aux v?ux (comme je l'ai déjà dit, je ne suis pas très douée pour ce genre de choses, alors je vais passer à la finale tout de suite) puis :  
  
-Les anneaux.  
  
Ron et Hermione s'avancèrent, avec les coussins et les anneaux, Harry prit celui de Ginny et Ginny prit celui de Harry. Harry retira l'anneau d'alliance de la jeune fille, le mit dans le même doigt de l'autre main, puis lui mit le jonc de mariage. Ginny fit de même avec Harry.  
  
-Harry James Potter, acceptez vous de prendre Ginny Molly Weasley ici présente comme légitime épouse? De lui obéir, de la chérir, de l'aimer, de la protéger, dans la paix et dans la guerre, dans l'amour et dans la haine, dans toutes les épreuves et ce, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare?  
  
-Oui, je le veux.  
  
-Ginny Molly Weasley, acceptez-vous de prendre Harry James Potter ici présent comme légitime époux? De lui obéir, de le chérir, de l'aimer, de le protéger, dans la paix et dans la guerre, dans l'amour et dans la haine, dans le bonheur et dans la misère, dans la joie et dans la peine, dans toutes les épreuves et ce, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare?  
  
-Oui, je le veux  
  
-Je vous déclare à présent Maris et Femme, vous pouvez embrasser la mariée!  
  
Harry souleva le voile de la jeune femme, puis l'embrassa d'un long baiser passionné. Ils finirent par se séparer. Ils marchèrent dans l'allée, puis tout le monde suivit dans la grande salle. Aux portes :  
  
-Que toute les filles non mariées se rassemblent, c'est le lancé du bouquet de la mariée!  
  
Les filles non mariées se rassemblèrent derrière Ginny qui leur tournait le dos, puis Ginny lança le bouquet. Ce fut Hermione qui l'attrapa. Puis, ils entrèrent dans la grande salle, elle était magnifiquement décorée pour l'occasion. À la place des 4 tables habituelles, une longue table avait été placée au centre. Ils s'y installèrent les nouveaux mariés au centre, en face de leurs témoin et dame d'honneur. Ron demanda l'attention, pour faire ses v?ux aux nouveaux mariés.  
  
-Je veux souhaiter, à ma s?ur et à mon meilleur ami, tous mes meilleurs v?ux de bonheur ensemble! Qu'ils vivent heureux! Et aussi, un très bon anniversaire à Harry!  
  
Il y eut des applaudissements, puis Hermione se leva à son tour.  
  
-Je souhaite également tous mes v?ux de bonheur à mes deux meilleurs ami(e)s. Que tous vos rêves deviennent réalité et qu'ils vivent heureux! Et également un très bon anniversaire à Harry!  
  
D'autres applaudissements, puis, Harry se leva à son tour.  
  
-Merci, merci à tout le monde ici présent pour être venus assister à ce mariage, au plus bel anniversaire et au plus beau jour de ma vie. Merci à mes parents, Lily et James, qui sont revenus parmi nous, à mon parrain, Sirius Black, que j'ai toujours soutenu, dès que j'ai apprit la vérité sur son innocence en 3e année et qui m'a toujours soutenu en retour, cet homme qu'on a prit pour un criminel pendant 15 ans (il a été innocenté lors de leur 6e année). Cet homme courageux, fort, qui a su survivre à beaucoup de choses, dont Azkaban pendant 12 ans et le ministère pendant 3 ans (rires). Cet homme qui a su me rendre heureux, qui a été pendant 4 ans le seul être qui était comme un semblant de père pour moi. Merci à mes 2 meilleurs amis, Ron et Hermione, des amis qui étaient toujours là dans les moments difficiles et dans les moments plus joyeux, qui ont su surmonter les épreuves avec moi, qui ont toujours su m'aider du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, oui, j'ai combattu Voldemort 7 fois, oui, j'y ai survécu, mais, je ne crois pas que j'y aurais survécu, pour 6 de ces fois, si ils n'auraient pas été là pour moi, pour m'aider. Merci à ma femme qui a également su percer les barrières et que j'aime de tout mon c?ur, merci d'être là pour moi. Merci à Molly, Arthur, Fred, George, Percy, Bill, Ron et Charlie Weasley ainsi qu'à Ginny Potter, qui, en m'accueillant au Terrier à chaque été, m'ont donné l'impression d'avoir une vraie famille, je me sentais vraiment chez moi au Terrier, parmi vous, je me sentais apprécié, je savais que, quelque part, une famille m'aimait et me considérait déjà comme faisant partit de la leur. Merci à Remus Lupin, grâce à qui j'ai pu connaître mon parrain, il a été le meilleur professeur de défense contre les forces du mal que Poudlard ait jamais eu, il m'a apprit à combattre les détraqueurs, alors que je n'avais que 13 ans, grâce à lui, je savais faire un patroni, ayant une forme et de l'effet. Ce qui m'a permit de découvrir que mon père, sous sa forme d'animagis, était ce en quoi je voyais le plus d'espoir, de joie, de protection. Merci à Neville Longdubat, qui, comme moi, a passé par de rudes épreuves, pratiquement orphelin, mais ses parents étant toujours vivants, il a su me comprendre. Merci à Dean et Seamus, mes 2 autres camarades de dortoir à Gryffondor, qui ont aussi su me réconforter dans les moments difficiles, et qui ont ris avec moi et avec qui j'ai eu énormément de plaisir, merci à Lavander et Parvati, mes 2 autres camarades de classe à Gryffondor. Un merci tout particulier aux jumeaux Weasley, qui ont su mettre de l'ambiance autant dans les moments les plus joyeux que dans les moments les plus tristes, je sais bien que leur mère n'approuvait pas tout le temps, mais Molly, je vous remercie beaucoup de les avoir laissé continuer, ils savaient aussi être sérieux quand il le fallait, et être de très bons amis. Merci à Albus Dumbledore, qui a su me guider parmi les épreuves, qui a été un grand ami et une excellent conseiller, ainsi qu'un excellent directeur. Merci à Minerva Mcgonagall, une excellent conseillère, directrice de maison et professeur. Merci à Rubéus Hagrid, sans qui, je ne crois pas que je serais ici parmi vous aujourd'hui, c'est lui qui m'a initié au monde des sorciers, à notre monde, c'est lui qui ma donné ma lettre de Poudlard. Merci à tout mes anciens professeurs qui m'ont enseignés à Poudlard. J'ai beaucoup apprit de vous, et c'est grâce à vous que Poudlard est devenu ma maison pendant 7 ans, grâce à vous qu'à Poudlard, je pouvais me sentir chez moi, contrairement à quand j'étais à Privet Drive. Merci. À vous tous ici présents, un énorme merci!  
  
Il y eut d'autres applaudissements, puis, le festin commença. Ensuite, le gâteau! Il était géant! 4 étages dégradés, à la vanille, glaçage blanc, à chaque étage, on y trouvait des roses en glaçage, et sur le dessus du gâteau, on y trouvait 2 figurines représentant les 2 mariés. Il était magnifique et délicieux. Puis, vint le tour des cadeaux de mariage et d'anniversaire. Des Weasley, ils reçurent un magnifique set de vaisselle, ancien, étant dans la famille depuis des générations. Des Potter, ils reçurent chacun un magnifique collier, les liants tout les deux. Ils reçurent plein d'autres choses. Puis, vint le tour des cadeaux d'anniversaire de Harry, de ses parents, il reçut un livre sur les animagis, un autre sur la défense contre les forces du mal, comment l'enseigner (ce qui rendit Ginny suspicieuse), un troisième sur la magie ancestrale et un dernier sur Godric Gryffondor et ses descendants, la famille Potter, de ses origines à aujourd'hui. Son père lui offrit un collier représentant un phénix et un lion entrecroisés, les deux symboles de Gryffondor, l'emblème, le saut de la famille Gryffondor, et donc, Potter. Le collier transmit à tous les héritiers de Gryffondor. Des Weasley, il reçut toutes sortes de petites choses qui pourront lui servir dans sa nouvelle vie qui débute. Des jumeaux Weasley, il reçut des farces et attrapes de leur fabrication, de Ron, il reçut un livre sur le quidditch, d'Hermione, il reçut un autre livre sur le quidditch, mais sur le jeu dans le quidditch international, et être capitaine d'une équipe internationale. De Sirius, il reçut, un assortiment de balles de pratiques de quidditch ajustable, un carnet fait exprès pour mettre ses tactiques et pour en faire, ainsi qu'un jeu miniature de quidditch, où il pouvait faire bouger les personnages, toutes des choses qui pourront l'aider dans son rôle de capitaine. De Remus, il reçut un livre qu'il a écrit sur la défense contre les forces du mal (et dédicacé! Lol), et plein de petites choses qui pourront l'aider à enseigner, Ron et Hermione en reçurent également. De Dumbledore, il reçut un sort qui lui ferait comprendre toutes les langues, quand les gens parleront d'une autre langue, ils sembleront parler en anglais, et même chose quand il leur parlera, eux, entendront en leur propre langue et ils pourra aussi parler toutes les langues, les autres ambassadeurs en recevront également, donc Ron et Hermione en reçurent également. Il reçut également de lui, une montre sorcière.  
  
-Allez-vous finir par nous dire ce qui ce passe? Ou ce qui va ce passer? Demanda Ginny.  
  
-Non, c'est top secret, tu le sauras à la rentrée, comme tout les autres élèves, lui répondit Dumbledore. Seul le personnel de Poudlard, le ministre, le département de la coopération magique internationale, et d'autres personnes de d'autres pays sont au courant. J'en ai déjà trop dit. Et ne pose pas de questions à Ron, Hermione et Harry, ils ne te répondront pas plus, que ce soit n'importe quelle question concernant Poudlard et cette année.  
  
Harry finit de déballer ses cadeaux. Puis, ce fut le temps du bal, une valse commença à jouer.  
  
-M'accorderez-vous cette danse? Demanda Harry à Ginny.  
  
-Mais volontiers!  
  
Harry l'entraîna vers la piste de danse aménagée, la table ayant été tassée un peu plus loin, près des murs. Il mit sa main sur ses hanches, puis prit sa main de son autre main, Ginny mit sa main sur son épaule et se laissa guider par Harry qui était devenu un excellent danseur depuis sa 4e année. Tout le monde les regarda, puis, peu à peu, la piste de danse se remplie. Puis, la valse se termina, laissant place à un slow.  
  
Look into my eyes, You would see What you meen to me Search your heart Search your soul And if I'll be there You would search no more Don't tell me It's not worth trying for You can tell me it's not worth dying for You know it's true, Everything I do I dot it for you Look into your heart You will find There's nothing bad to have Take me as I am Take my life I would give it all I would sacrifice Don't tell me It's not worth fighting for I can help it There's nothing I want more You know it's true Everything I do I do it for you There's no love Like your love And no others Could give more love There's no way Unless your way All the time All the way Oh you can tell me It's not worth trying for I can help it There's nothing I want more Yeah I would fight for you I'd lie for you Worth the wild for you Yeah I'll die for you You know it's true Everything I do I do it for you (Brian Adams: Everything I Do, I Do It For You, Robin Hood (Robin des Bois, le film (pas en comique là -_-)) et désolée pour les fautes, j'avais pas les paroles exactes devant les yeux!)  
  
Harry serra un peu plus Ginny dans ses bras, il se sentais si bien, et était si heureux! Il venait de marier la femme qu'il aimait, et allait commencer sa vie avec elle. Plusieurs heures plus tard, la musique s'arrêta.  
  
-Je crois qu'il est temps pour notre petite surprise réservée aux mariés, veuillez nous suivre à l'extérieur, dit Dumbledore.  
  
Harry et Ginny suivirent Dumbledore en dehors des portes, et tous les invités suivirent également. Soudain, un grand feu d'artifices éclata, fait par nuls autres que les jumeaux Weasley. Harry passa un bras autour de la taille de sa femme et Ginny en passa un autour du cou de son mari, puis déposa sa tête sur le torse de celui-ci (Harry étant plus grand que Gin). Harry déposa un baiser sur la tête de son amour. Les feux étaient magnifiques! Il fut maintenant le temps de partir. Ils se dirigèrent tous vers Pré-au-lard et, après un dernier au revoir, Harry et Ginny transplanèrent vers Godric's Hollow. Les autres avaient décidés d'aller passer la nuit et une partie de la journée de demain chez Remus, ils avaient donc la maison pour eux seuls pour leur nuit de noces, demain matin, ils partaient en voyage de noces pour une semaine, au Québec, la finale de Quidditch ayant lieue là-bas, ils y resteraient pour la dernière semaine avant celle-ci, les autres viendraient les y rejoindre ainsi que le reste de l'équipe la semaine suivant leur lune de miel. Ron assurerait les pratiques de quidditch pendant son absence. Harry ouvrit la porte d'entrée, murmura une formule, prit Ginny dans ses bras, puis, monta dans leur chambre, il ouvrit la porte et laissa Ginny admirer son travail. Celle-ci était décorée pour l'occasion, des chandelles blanches et parfumées étaient étendues dans la chambre, et autour du lit, qui avait été placé au milieu, on y trouvait des chandelles rouges disposées en forme de c?ur sur le sol (bien sûr, c'est des chandelles magique, dont la flamme n'est pas réelle et qui ne brûlent pas!) un feu était allumé dans la cheminée, les chandelles et le feu étaient le seul éclairage de la pièce. Le lit était recouvert d'un blanc pur. Harry déposa Gin sur le lit, puis, se coucha à côté, il l'embrassa et prolongea le baiser dans son cou.  
  
(nah je continue pas lol!)  
  
Harry se réveilla le premier le lendemain, il descendit à la cuisine, prépara un petit déjeuner et le monta dans sa chambre, il réveilla Gin, ils mangèrent, puis se levèrent pour partir. Ils avaient réservés un hôtel dans une petite ville moldue tout près d'une ville moldue nommée Sherbrooke, située en Estrie, à la frontière des Appalaches, des Etats-Unis et des Basses-terres du St-Laurent. La petite ville étant nommée Magog, l'hôtel était situé près du lac Memphrémagog, il s'appelait L'Estrimont et on y avait une très belle vue sur le Mont Orford et les environs. Ils sortirent de la maison, ils avaient prévus de transplaner dans un endroit discret du parc de la montagne.  
  
Ils transplanèrent, ils arrivèrent en arrière d'une cabane en bois rond. Ils la contournèrent et lurent Repère du castor sur un écriteau, selon ce que Harry avait lu, ils n'étaient pas loin du centre d'accueil, où une voiture qu'ils avaient loués auprès du ministère de la magie Québécois les attendait. Ils se mirent donc en route. Ils arrivèrent bientôt à l'Accueil La Grande Halte. Ils se dirigèrent vers le stationnement. Ils avaient prit le soin de prendre de l'argent moldue Québécoise à Gringotts avant leur départ. Un membre du ministère Québécois les y attendait. Ils leur donna les clés et leur souhaita une bonne lune de miel (ne pas oublier que Harry comprend maintenant très bien le français et puis de toute façon la région est assez bilingue!), ils savaient où les rejoindre en cas de besoin, le parlement magique se trouvait dans le côté sorcier de la capitale, Québec et dans chaque grande ville ils pouvaient trouver un côté sorcier qui y menait directement, situé derrière des succursales du Chaudron Baveur. Ils le remercièrent, puis se rendirent à leur hôtel, ils s'installèrent, puis Harry décida d'inviter Gin à se promener dans la ville, il était 6h, heure locale (disons : heure avancée de l'est (GTM -4heures je crois, en bref, si ils ont pas l'heure avancée en Angleterre, il est 11h là-bas et 12h en France)) (ne pas oubliez le décalage horaire!).  
  
Ils trouvèrent un petit resto dont la commande à l'auto était ouverte 24h sur 24 Ils se prirent un casse-croûte pour déjeuner (il était beau être 6h, pour eux, il était tout de même près de midi!). Ils allèrent marcher sur la plage, puis, le soir (soir pour vrai là, heure locale!) Harry amena Ginny souper dans un restaurant assez québécois, la Brasserie La Seigneurie. Puis, il l'amena sur le plateau (jamais été, mais j'en ai entendu parler et il parait que la vue est magnifique!). Le lendemain, ils allèrent visiter les Gorges de Coaticook.  
  
Le surlendemain, ils décidèrent d'aller faire un tour du côté de Montréal, le sur-sur-lendemain, ils allèrent faire un tour du côté de Lac Mégantic, le sur-sur-sur-lendemain, ils allèrent en Gaspésie, puis finirent le sur- sur-sur-sur-lendemain avec la région du Saguenay Lac St-Jean, ils y visitèrent une réserve amérindienne. Après avoir fait un dernier tour à leur hôtel, pour prendre leurs choses, ils se dirigèrent vers Québec, le terme de leur voyage, il leur restait une dernière journée de visite avant l'arrivée des autres qu'ils retrouveraient là-bas. Ils repérèrent le chaudron baveur, où ils devaient rencontrer les autres. Puis, allèrent vers Ste-Anne de Beaupré, un petit village en banlieue de Québec où ils avaient réservés une chambre dans un hôtel pour la nuit, allèrent faire un tour du côté du Mont Ste-Anne, montèrent en haut avec les télécabines (Gin toujours fascinée par les choses moldues) et admirèrent la vue sur Québec le soir. Le lendemain, ils visitèrent les chutes Montmorency, et allèrent faire un tour dans le vieux Québec. Ils retournèrent ensuite à l'hôtel. Les autres arrivèrent le lendemain, nous étions maintenant le 7 ou le 8 août je crois, le match de quidditch devait avoir lieu le 12. Le côté sorcier de la ville de Québec était tout aussi intéressant à découvrir que son côté moldu.  
  
Les jours qui suivirent, Harry et son équipe pratiquèrent beaucoup. Puis, vint finalement le grand jour, ils se dirigèrent vers le ministère, leur rendirent leur auto, puis, ils transplanèrent vers le stade de Quidditch, dans un endroit sécurisé, dans une forêt. Ils arrivèrent finalement au stade, Gin et Herm allèrent s'installer à leurs places dans les tribunes officielles, pendant que Harry, Ron et le reste de l'équipe se dirigeaient vers les vestiaires. Ils étaient tous très nerveux et ce fut très silencieux pendant qu'ils se changeaient. Finalement, Harry se leva pour faire son discours.  
  
-Bien, je ne sais pas si vos anciens capitaines avaient l'habitude de faire un discours avant un match, mais dans mon équipe à Poudlard, c'est rendu une tradition. Je serai bref, puisque je ne sui pas très doué pour les discours. Ce match peut être gagné très facilement! Nous avons une équipe hors-pair, pour cause qu'on n'a perdu qu'un match en 5 ans avec celle-ci ou presque toute celle-ci et que Ron n'a perdu aucun match en 3 ans! Nous avons deux batteurs imbattables, un gardien excellent, un attrapeur qui attrape à tout les coups (oulah le jeu de mot ^_^) et trois poursuiveur merveilleux! Alors bonne chance à tous, on donne le meilleur de nous-même!  
  
Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent, balai en main, vers les portes menant au terrain. Celles-ci s'ouvrirent, ils s'envolèrent donc et allèrent se positionner. Pendant qu'ils entraient, on pu entendre venant de la tribune officielle, la voix de Lee Jordan (quel étonnement!) s'élever dans les gradins :  
  
-Et voici l'équipe d'Angleterre, menée par le capitaine et Attrapeur : Potter, suivit des imbattables Weasley, Weasley et Weasley suivit de la magnifique Jonhson et de Witter et Watson!  
  
-Jordan, s'écria Fudge. (ça rappelle une certaine Mcgonagall lol)  
  
-Pardon Monsieur le ministre. Et voici l'équipe Bulgare, en tête : Krum, Volkov, Saïkov, Talov, Seïr, Gastrov et Vulchanov (vive mon imagination lol si jme souviens bien, Volkov et Vulchanov étaient batteurs non?). Maintenant, les mascottes de chaque équipe, on revit les vélanes, puis, ce fut le tour de l'Angleterre, Harry se demandait bien ce qu'ils avaient bien pu trouver comme créature. Puis, il les vit arriver, il les regarda entrer, surprit, il y avait des Phénix, plein de Phénix, Harry reconnut Fumseck qui vint apaiser quelque peut son angoisse en venant sur son épaule quelques secondes, puis, les Phénix retournèrent sur le sol. L'hymne nationale des deux pays fut jouée, en même temps que leurs drapeaux s'élevaient à une extrémité du stade. Puis, le ministre Québécois parla, en anglais, avec un accent.  
  
-Bonjour et bienvenus à cette finale de la coupe internationale de Quidditch qui oppose cette année, l'Angleterre à la Bulgarie. À ma droite, se trouve, Mr. Cornelius Fudge, ministre de la magie Britannique, et Mr. (euh chose la lol) . le ministre de la magie Bulgare. Et voici notre arbitre national venant de l'Association Internationale de Quidditch et arrivant directement d'Égypte : Hassan Mostafa!  
  
L'arbitre s'avança, balai à la main, vers le centre du terrain. Libéra le vif d'or et les cognards, puis, dit :  
  
-Je veux en match équitable, que les capitaines se serrent la main.  
  
Harry s'avança vers le centre, Krum arriva également, ils se serrèrent la main, se souhaitèrent bonne chance, puis retournèrent en position.  
  
-À mon signal! Puis il siffla dans son sifflet en même temps qu'il envoyait le souaffle dans les airs et s'élevait.  
  
-Et c'est partit! Jonhson en possession du souaffle - Witter - Saïkov - Watson- de retour à Jonhson et. 10-0 pour l'Angleterre. Gastrov récupère le souaffle - Talov - Saïkov - Watson - Witter - et.. Oh mais non mais!  
  
Harry regarda le terrain, Volkov venait d'envoyer un coup de coude à Harold. Il alla voir l'arbitre, et un tir de pénalité leur fut accordé, ils marquèrent, 20-0 pour l'Angleterre. Pendant ce temps, Harry n'avait cessé de chercher le vif d'or des yeux, voyant que Viktor le suivait de près, il décida de se tenter une feinte de Wronski. Il piqua du nez vers le sol. Il regarda derrière et vit que Krum le suivait, parfait.  
  
-Oh, on dirait que Potter a aperçut le vif d'or!  
  
Il continua à descendre, à 30 centimètres du sol, il redressa et remonta en flèche, c'est alors qu'il l'aperçut, le vif d'or était dans le coin des buts de son équipe, près de où était Ron, il n'était pas très loin et les batteurs de l'autre équipe semblaient occupés ailleurs, il s'élança donc vers Ron, Krum, qui était de retour en jeu, le suivait de près. Ils .étaient pratiquement épaule à .épaule, le vuif n'était plus qu'à 30 centimètres d'eux, ils lâchèrent leur balai de leurs deux mains, qui se refermèrent sur le vif d'or, en même temps! Harry avait une main sur le vif et l'autre sur celle de Krum!  
  
-Incroyable! Potter et Krum ont attrapés le vif au même moment! Il y a discussion avec l'arbitre et. oui, les deux équipes emportent 150 points. Voyons le score final : Angleterre : 180 (ils ont scoré entre-temps) Bulgarie : 160. L'Angleterre remporte donc la coupe pour cette année. On apporte maintenant la coupe en question dans la tribune officielle, les joueurs montent nous rejoindre.  
  
Soudain, un éclat brillant envahit la tribune officielle, deux personnes venaient d'y entrer, la coupe en mains.  
  
-Applaudissons tout de même l'équipe perdante!  
  
L'équipe Bulgare entra dans la tribune et envoyèrent des signes à la foule, sous les applaudissements de leurs supporters.  
  
-Et maintenant, accueillons l'équipe gagnante! L'équipe d'Angleterre, menée par son capitaine, Mr. Harry Potter et son capitaine adjoint, Mr. Ronald Weasley qui vont venir prendre la coupe.  
  
Harry entra dans la tribune officielle, sous les acclamations de toute la foule, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un réussissait à seulement égaliser Krum, personne n'avais jamais réussit à attraper le vif avant lui! Il se dirigea vers son ministre et le ministre Québécois qui tenaient la coupe, suivit du reste de son équipe. Il prit la coupe avec Ron, la souleva pour la montrer à la foule, puis, la passa au reste de son équipe. Ils sortirent de la tribune et allèrent dans les vestiaires se changer et prendre une bonne douche. Ils rentraient en Angleterre le soir même, tout de suite après être sortis des vestiaires et après un petit tour du côté du Québec sorcier, d'où ils rejoindraient le Londres sorcier.  
  
-Excellent match! Comme la prochaine saison ne commence pas avant deux mois et demi, je vais vous laisser un moment de répit, moi et Ron avons de toute façon des affaires à faire à Poudlard cette année, ça nous permettra de nous y mettre et de nous y habituer. Je vous contacterai pour la reprise des pratiques. Je suis désolé de ne pouvoir être présent si vous faites une petite fête ce soir, mais je reviens d'un voyage de noces, j'ai hâte de retrouver mon chez-moi et de relaxer un peu.  
  
-C'est correct, nous comprenons très bien! Et en passant félicitations pour votre mariage, répondit Frank.  
  
-Merci, Ron, est-ce que tu rentres à Godric's Hollow avec moi?  
  
-Bien sûr!  
  
Ils sortirent des vestiaires, puis se dirigèrent vers les autres, coupe en main, ils avaient eu chacun une copie, pour garder avec eux. Ils eurent un accueil phénoménal. Ils transplanèrent au Québec sorcier, puis se dirigèrent vers leur Londres sorcier à eux (ils sont tous reliés entre eux). Ils prirent une bière au beurre au Chaudron Baveur pour fêter la victoire, puis transplanèrent à Godric's Hollow, ils allèrent défaire leurs bagages. Puis, allèrent voir dans la volière, voir si ils n'avaient pas reçut de courrier. Justement, plusieurs lettres étaient déposées sur la table à cet effet, elles avaient le saut de Poudlard et étaient adressées à Gin, lui, Ron et Hermione. Il porta celles de Ron et Hermione à leur propriétaire et Harry retourna dans sa chambre, Ginny prenait une douche. Quand elle sortit, Harry lui dit :  
  
-Gin, ta lettre de Poudlard est arrivée!  
  
Elle prit sa lettre et la lit :  
  
« Madame Potter, veuillez prendre note que le Poudlard Express partira à 11h du quai 9 3/4 le premier Septembre prochain. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste de vos fournitures pour votre 7e année. Dumbledore et moi-même avons également décidé de vous offrir le poste de Préfète en chef. Vous connaissez les responsabilités que cela implique. Je vous avertie qu'un grand événement se prépare à Poudlard cette année. Je ne peux vous en dire plus pour le moment, mais l'aide de tous les préfets sera très appréciée. Vous aurez plus de détails lors de la rentrée.  
  
Au plaisir de vous revoir à la rentrée,  
  
Professeur Minerva Mcgonagall, Directrice-adjointe de Poudlard. »  
  
Elle renversa l'enveloppe et admira l'insigne de Préfète en chef qui en tomba.  
  
-Harry, je suis préfète en chef!  
  
-Eh mais c'est merveilleux ça! Lança Harry en embrassant sa femme.  
  
Puis il lit sa lettre.  
  
« Mr. Potter, veuillez prendre note que la rentrée des professeur se fera à 15h, le 1er Septembre prochain, dans la grande salle. Si vous désirez partager une chambre avec Mme Potter, ce sera possible puisque vous êtes mariés. Mme Potter devra arriver par le Poudlard Express. Vous trouverez ci- joint une liste de fournitures qui pourra vous être utile.  
  
Au plaisir de vous revoir à la rentrée,  
  
Albus Dumbledore, Directeur de Poudlard. »  
  
Ils décidèrent d'aller acheter leurs fournitures le lendemain. Ils descendirent ensuite au salon, retrouver Lily et James, assit sur un divan, Lily plongée dans un livre, la tête accotée sur l'épaule d'un James plongé dans ses pensées.  
  
-Maman, Papa? J'aimerais en connaître plus sur vous, je veux dire, j'ai entendu parler de vous par Sirius et Remus, mais pas beaucoup. Je ne sais pas grand choses sur les maraudeurs et comment vous avez commencé à sortir ensemble.  
  
Harry alla s'installer entre ses deux parents.  
  
-Hum, par où commencer. Je vais tout d'abord te dire, et ce ne sera certainement pas la première fois que tu vas l'entendre, tu me ressembles énormément côté apparence et caractère. Mais tu as aussi retenu de ta mère, tu es plus réfléchit et moins impulsif que moi. Je suis né de deux parents issus de 2 familles de sorciers de sang pur, mais n'ayant rien contre les sang impurs. La famille Potter est issue d'une très longue lignée de puissants sorciers, comme tu dois le savoir, Godric Gryffondor fait partit de nos ancêtres directs. Ta mère, elle est née de famille moldue, les Evans, elle est la seule de sa famille étant sorcière. Tu connais sa s?ur, Pétunia. Ses parents étaient très gentils contrairement à Pétunia, ils adoraient tout ce qui concernait notre monde. commença James.  
  
-Sinon, ils étaient très fiers quand j'ai reçu ma lettre de Poudlard. C'est alors que j'ai commencé ma scolarité là-bas, le 1er septembre 1971. Je ne connaissais alors rien du monde sorcier. J'étais très timide à l'époque. Les 2 seuls sorciers que je connaissais et je n'ai apprit que c'étaient des sorciers que la journée de la rentrée, étaient ton père et ton parrain, nous avions été longtemps amis étant jeunes, et ton père était mon voisin, mais j'ignorait complètement que lui et sa famille étaient des sorciers, Ça m'a fait un choc quand je l'ai vu près de la barrière 9 ¾, à parler de moldus avec sa mère et il avait lui aussi un hibou (pas très courant chez les moldus lol), je me suis approchée de lui.  
  
~°~°~Flash Back, 1er septembre 1971, King's Cross~°~°~  
  
Lily commençait à se demander si il n'y avait pas une erreur sur son billet qui indiquait : quai 9 ¾. Elle repéra James, son ami d'enfance, il parlait avec sa mère! Il avait un hibou! Elle était sauvée, mais pourquoi diable, ne lui avait-il jamais dit que s'était un sorcier, il semblait bien connaître ce monde, il parlait de moldus et d'autres choses. Elle s'approcha de lui, en s'approchant, elle entendit le mot « moldu », il était entre les voies 9 et 10, elle se demanda pourquoi il se tenait là.  
  
-Hum, James? Demanda-t-elle timidement.  
  
-Lily! Tu m'as fait faire une de ses peurs! Mais que fais-tu à King's Cross?  
  
-Je. elle ne savait pas trop jusque où elle devait parler, n'tant pas encore sûre à 100% qu'il était un sorcier. Je suis venue prendre le train pour me rendre à mon école. Et toi?  
  
-Même chose! Tu as l'air à chercher ta voie d'embarquement, je peux peut- être t'aider! Montre-moi ton billet.  
  
-Euh, bin c'est à dire que.  
  
-Lily, montre-le moi! J'ai déjà quelque peu ma petite idée sur son numéro de toute façon.  
  
Lily lui tendit son billet.  
  
-Ah, je vais pouvoir t'aider, je m'y rendait justement! Ma famille provient d'une longue lignée de sorciers Lily, tu n'as pas à avoir peur.  
  
-Oh! Tout à l'heure, je t'ai entendu parler de Moldus, qu'est-ce que c'est?  
  
-Oh, pardon j'ai oublié que tes parents étaient moldus justement. Un moldu est quelqu'un qui n'a aucun pouvoir magique et qui est né de parents moldus. Et ceux qui n'ont aucun pouvoir magique et qui sont nés de parents sorciers sont appelés des Cracmols. Tes parents et ta s?ur sont des moldus. Je suppose que tu veux savoir comment accéder au quai? Tu n'as qu'à foncer dans la barrière entre les voies 9 et 10, je te conseille de courir le premier coup si tu es anxieuse, ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne feras pas un face à face avec du béton. Je vais y aller avec toi. On doit toujours vérifier si aucun moldu ne regarde avant de passer.  
  
Ils passèrent la barrière, Lily vit finalement le train, le Poudlard Express, une grosse locomotive rouge à vapeur. Ils se trouvèrent un compartiment, où les rejoignit un ami de James, que Lily avait souvent vue et qu'elle aimait bien et qu'elle fut tout aussi surprise de voir qu'elle l'a été en apprenant que James était un sorcier.  
  
-Sirius! S'écria-t-elle en lui sautant dans les bras et en lui faisant une colle, elle avait toujours bien aimé Sirius, par contre avec James, leur situation avec quelque peu dégradée ces derniers temps, ils essayaient de bien se tenir devant leurs parents, mais dès qu'ils étaient seuls ensembles ou avec Sirius, la situation se dégradait.  
  
-Lily! Mon, Dieu c'est la journée des surprises! James, tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'elle serait des nôtres!  
  
-Parce que je ne l'ai su qu'aujourd'hui, au moment de passer la barrière.  
  
-James pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais dit que tu étais un sorcier? J'aurais très bien comprit!  
  
-Et c'est repartit, soupira Sirius. On va bien finir par les marier un jour!  
  
-Sirius! S'écrièrent James et Lily en c?ur. Jamais!  
  
-Ennemis? Lança Lily en tendant la main à James.  
  
-Ennemis, lança, quoiqu'un peu à contrecoeur, James.  
  
Soudain, un jeune garçon blond/châtain entra dans le compartiment.  
  
-Hum, Remus Lupin, je peux m'asseoir avec vous? Tous les autres compartiments sont prit  
  
-Bien sûr, je suis James Potter, voici Sirius Black et Lily Evans. Evans est de famille moldue, et nous, on est de sang pur.  
  
-Enchanté, mais pourquoi ne l'appelles-tu pas par son prénom? Demanda Remus.  
  
-Oh, une vieille chicane de couple, répliqua Sirius.  
  
-Eh! Lancèrent James et Lily, indignés.  
  
-Ces deux-là se connaissent depuis leur naissance, et ils ne sont pas encore capable de s'avouer qu'ils s'aiment, et là, ils sont partis dans une chicane depuis 2 mois, je commence à me fatiguer! Je te jure qu'on finira par les marier ces deux-là, ils sont vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre! En attendant qu'ils aient finit de se quereller, je propose que l'on aille faire un tour dans le train, je ne suis plus capable de les entendre.  
  
Ils sortirent du compartiment (Remus et Sirius là!) et se promenèrent, soudain, ils aperçurent un jeune garçon blond avec 2 colosses pendus à ses pieds, qui devaient avoir environ 13 ou 14 ans, s'acharner sur un autre jeune, qui devait en avoir 11. Ce dernier était assez petit, les cheveux blonds, longs.  
  
-Malefoy, laisse-le partir, il ne t'a rien fait!  
  
-Oh tient si ce n'est pas le « Grand » Sirius Black. Un conseil Black. Toi et Potter, évitez-moi si vous tenez à la vie. Je te remarquerai que je commence ma 4e année et que toi tu ne fais que commencer ta 1re. J'ai beaucoup plus d'expérience et de respect dans cette école.  
  
-Je m'en fou! Tu restes et resteras toujours un Malefoy, une famille que je déteste par-dessus tout. Je me fou que tu sois en 4e année et moi en 1re. J'ai énormément d'expérience moi aussi.  
  
-Vous êtes la honte des sangs purs, toi, ta famille et les Potter!  
  
-Eh bien, moi au moins, je ne m'abaisserai jamais à être l'esclave d'un mage noir!  
  
Malefoy tourna les talons et repartit en sens opposé avec ses deux acolytes.  
  
-Sirius Black, se présenta Sirius au garçon, qu'ils aidèrent à se relever.  
  
-Peter Petigrow.  
  
-Moi c'est Remus Lupin. Sirius, je crois qu'on devrait retourner voir James et Lily avant qu'ils ne s'entre-tuent! Tu peux venir avec nous Peter, si tu veux.  
  
-Ils retournèrent dans le compartiment, ils remarquèrent que Lily était partie.  
  
-Peter, je te présente James Potter, James, voici Peter Petigrow, nous l'avons rencontré dans les couloirs et sauvé des griffes de Malefoy. Pendant que nous sommes seuls les gars, moi et James avions pensé créer un groupe de farceurs à Poudlard. Composé de maximum 4 personnes, nous avions pensé à un nom aussi : Les maraudeurs. Je me demandais si vous ne voudriez pas embarquer avec nous?  
  
-Volontiers! S'écria Remus, un peu ému, il n'avait jamais eu d'amis de sa vie auparavant, vu sa condition de loup-garou. Il se promit de ne pas leur dire, ils le découvriront eux-mêmes et on en verra les conséquences à ce moment là.~  
  
-Moi aussi j'embarque! S'exclama Peter.  
  
~°~°~Fin du flash Back~°~°~  
  
-Et voilà comment le groupe des maraudeurs c'est créé et comment ton père et moi avons commencés une chicane qui dura 5 ans de temps. Pour ce qui est de comment moi et ton père avons laissé notre chicane de côté et avons commencé à sortir ensemble, ça c'est passé l'été, juste après notre 6e année à Poudlard. Nous avions grandit et prit de la maturité, mais je prenais encore ton père pour un idiot immature. Au début de cet été là, il est venu me voir chez moi.  
  
~°~°~Flash Back, début de l'été 1976~°~°~  
  
Lily était perdue dans ses pensées, elle regardait un album photo de son enfance où il y avait des photos de elle et James qui s'amusaient ensemble, avant que cette chicane n'éclate. En fait, elle ne se souvient même plus comment elle a commencée. Elle sourit en se remémorant ses souvenirs d'enfance, ce qu'elle s'ennuyait du James qu'elle connaissait alors, « il est devenu plutôt mignon, pensa-t-elle» « voyons Lily, c'est James Potter, celui qui est ton ennemis! ». Elle avait des papillons dans son estomac en pensant à lui. « Peut-être suis-je en train de tomber amoureuse de James! » Tout à coup, on cogna à la porte de sa chambre.  
  
-Entrez! Lança-t-elle.  
  
Elle se retourna pour continuer à regarder ses photos. James entra et s'approcha du lit de Lily.  
  
-Tu regardes nos photos d'enfance? demanda-t-il à la jeune fille.  
  
-Potter? Mais que fais-tu ici?  
  
-Je suis venu te parler et te voir! Tu es ma voisine je te signale! Et je suis pas venu ici pour me chicaner avec toi ni pour te crier dessus, alors, peut-on s'appeler par nos prénoms et se parler sur un ton normal s'il te plaît?  
  
-Oui, d'accord. De toute façon, moi non plus je n'ai pas trop envi de crier sur quelqu'un aujourd'hui. Et oui, je regardais les photos de notre enfance et je pensais à ce temps, qui me manque beaucoup d'ailleurs.  
  
-Ça me manque aussi. Tu sais Lily, je ne suis plus le gars immature et idiots que tu as connut et avec qui tu es devenue ennemie, j'ai changé au fil des ans! Comme tout le monde, j'ai prit de la maturité, bon, c'est sûr que je fais encore et toujours des blagues avec les autres maraudeurs, mais il faut que tu regardes au-delà de ça. Que tu vois le vrai James en moi. Ton amitié me manque énormément tu sais, et puis. il y a un autre sentiment, plus fort que l'amitié qui s'est formé en moi envers toi, je crois.  
  
-Oh James. Ton amitié me manque beaucoup à moi aussi. Mais je crois que Sirius et les autres avaient raison, on est peut-être vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre. Je. Je.. je t'aime James.  
  
-Moi aussi je t'aime Lily.  
  
Ils s'embrassèrent d'un doux et long baiser passionné.  
  
~°~°~Fin du Flash Back~°~°~  
  
-Oh c'est tout mignon! S'exclama Hermione.  
  
-Eh oui, on a finit un jour par réaliser que l'autre nous manquait beaucoup! On a passé toute notre enfance ensemble, , sans savoir que l'autre était un sorcier, et moi, sans savoir que Lily irait un jour à Poudlard avec moi! On se connaît depuis notre naissance, d'ailleurs, on est même nés le même jour, pratiquement à la même heure. Je suis né quelques minutes avant Lily. Mes parents connaissaient ses parents et moi et Lily avons été amenés à se côtoyer très jeunes. C'est pourquoi aussi je connais tout sur les moldus. Pour Lily, à l'école, c'était une fille très studieuse, elle avait toujours le nez plongé dans un bouquin, mais c'était une fille très compréhensive, toujours prête à aider quelqu'un, toujours à l'écoute, mais elle détestait que l'on brise les règles. Elle ne nous aimait pas trop, les maraudeurs, les farceurs de Poudlard, qui n'hésitaient jamais à agacer les Serpentards. Elle est devenue Préfète lors de notre 5e année, avec Remus. Mais, je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi, lors de notre 7e année, Dumbledore ma nommé Préfet en chef, avec Lily qui avait été nommée préfète en chef. Ça nous a rapproché encore plus, vers la fin de notre 7e année, je l'ai demandée en mariage, elle a tout de suite accepté, nous nous sommes mariés et quelques années plus tard, nous t'avons eu, Harry.  
  
-Harry, nous avons également une grande annonce à vous dire à tous. dit Lily.  
  
Tout le monde les regarda, intrigués.  
  
-Harry, j'ai le plaisir de t'annoncer que dans 9 mois, tu vas avoir un petit frère ou une petite soeur (c cool, si je fais comme je veux faire, le 1er enfant de Ginny et Harry et le 2e de Lily et de James iront à Poudlard en même temps! Je vais essayer que ce soit aussi le cas pour Ron et Hermione)!  
  
Tout le monde eut un sourire aux lèvres soudainement, tout le monde les félicita, puis.  
  
-Bon, moi je suis fatigué, on devrait peut-être aller dormir, dit finalement James.  
  
Ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit, puis allèrent se coucher.  
  
Les jours passèrent, Harry apprenait de plus en plus à connaître ses parents. Le 1er septembre arriva enfin.  
  
Harry se réveilla tôt le matin du 1er septembre, il devait aller reconduire Ginny à la gare de King's Cross, puis faire ses bagages pour se rendre lui-même à Poudlard. Ron et Hermione les accompagneraient au train. Il réveilla donc Gin, puis ils prirent chacun une douche, s'habillèrent et se rendirent dans la cuisine. Dobby et Winky avaient déjà préparé le petit déjeuner, ils s'attablèrent donc, Ron et Hermione les rejoignant quelques instant plus tard, suivit par James et Lily. Ils mangèrent, James et Lily firent leurs au revoir à Ginny, puis ils transplanèrent sur la voie 9 ¾. Ils dirent au revoir à Gin, lui promettant qu'ils se reverraient très bientôt, puis, celle-ci monta dans le train. Les trois amis retransplanèrent à Godric's Hollow. Ils montèrent finaliser leurs bagages, puis, vers 14h45, ils transplanèrent à Pré-au-lard, puis marchèrent jusqu'à Poudlard. Ils entrèrent dans la grande salle. Ils avaient finalement décidés que Hermione prendrait les 1re et 2e, que Ron prendrait les 3e et les 4e, que Harry prendrait les 5e et les 6e et qu'ils feraient les 7e ensemble. En entrant, ils se sentirent tout de suite de retour chez eux. La grande salle était comme d'habitude lors du festin de début d'année, des chandelles flottaient dans les airs au-dessus de leurs têtes, les habituels plats couleur or ornaient les 5 tables (les 4 maisons + la table des profs), le plafond enchanté affichait un ciel bleu et un soleil brillant.  
  
-Bonjour! Lança Dumbledore en les voyant entrer. Vous savez où se trouve votre bureau, le passage menant à votre mini salle commune et à vos chambre s'y trouve, juste derrière la statue, vous n'aurez qu'à lui donner un mot de passe pour qu'il soit enregistré. Le mot de passe de mon bureau est : Limette, ceux des salles communes sont : Gryffondor : Magie ancestrale, Poufsouffle : Magie Blanche, Serdaigle : Magie Rouge, Serpentard : Ancienne magie. Bien, je crois que vous devriez aller vous installer, n'oubliez pas d'être prêts pour 18h15, vous rentrerez dès que je vous annoncerai, juste avant la répartition.  
  
Les 3 adultes acquiescèrent, puis se dirigèrent vers le bureau du professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, ils y entrèrent, 2 bureaux avaient étés ajoutés, une bibliothèque était située en haut des escaliers. Ils se dirigèrent vers la statue, donnèrent un mot de passe, puis entrèrent, ils se trouvaient dans un petit salon avec des canapés, une table de travail et un foyer. Il y avait 3 autres portes dans le fond. Harry prit celle de droite, Ron et Hermione prirent celle de gauche, l'autre étant la salle de bain. C'était 2 chambre avec un lit double, deux tables de chevet, une petite bibliothèque, des armoires, un foyer, une fenêtre avec une petite porte menant sur un balcon commun, ainsi qu'un miroir. Ils s'installèrent, puis s'assirent dans le salon et discutèrent. À 18h15, ils se rendirent à la grande salle. Ils restèrent à l'extérieur, les première année venaient d'entrer et se dirigeaient vers l'avant. Dumbledore se leva et le silence se fit.  
  
-Bienvenus à tous à Poudlard pour une autre année. Cette année, un grand événement se déroulera, mais je vous en parlerai après la cérémonie de répartition. Laissez-moi tout d'abord vous introduire à nos nouveaux professeurs de Défense contre les forces du mal : Messieurs Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley ainsi que mademoiselle Hermione Granger!  
  
Ils entrèrent dans la grande salle, sous les applaudissements des élèves, moins les Serpentard, bien sûr, ils s'assirent à la table des professeurs. La cérémonie de répartition eue lieu, puis le festin. Pendant le festin, Harry se leva et se dirigea vers sa femme.  
  
-Gin, tu as la permission de venir dormir avec nous, après avoir été reconduire les 1re année, tu viendras nous rejoindre dans notre bureau.  
  
Ginny acquiesça, Harry l'embrassa, puis retourna s'asseoir à sa place. Après le festin, Dumbledore se leva à nouveau, le trio comprit qu'ils devaient se lever également, ce qu'ils firent. Le silence se fit soudain.  
  
-Chers élèves, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer qu'un tournoi de Quidditch inter-écoles aura lieu cette année. Il n'aura pas totalement lieu à Poudlard. Les écoles se déplaceront pour les matchs. Ce tournoi rassemblera 8 écoles de sorcelleries d'Amérique, d'Europe et d'Afrique. Chaque école aura 2 ambassadeurs, 2 anciens élèves, qui viennent de finir leur 7e année, anciens joueurs de quidditch à cette école. Nos 2 ambassadeurs seront bien entendu Ronald Weasley et Harry Potter, ils feront également les sélections pour notre équipe, toutes maisons mélangées, et arbitreront les matchs ayant lieus à Poudlard. Nous recevrons la cérémonie d'ouverture du tournoi, celle de fermeture, où la coupe sera remise, et la finale du tournoi. Les sélections commenceront cette fin de semaine, vous avez toute la semaine pour vous inscrire, des feuilles seront affichées dans votre salle commune. Les délégations arriveront pour la cérémonie de lancement du tournoi, le 1er octobre. Je vais demander une grande collaboration de la part des préfets. Ensuite, les 2 préfets en chef pour cette année sont : Ginny Weasley et Thierry Ford. Le règlement intérieur maintenant : Je vous rappelle que la forêt qui borde le collège est interdite d'accès aux élèves, comme son nom l'indique. Rusard, le concierge me fait également vous rappeler qu'il est interdit de jeter des sorts entre les cours. Si vous voulez voir la liste des objets interdits, vous pouvez la consulter dans son bureau. Maintenant, il est grand temps que vous alliez vous coucher, les nouveaux, suivez les préfets de votre maison, ils vous conduiront à votre salle commune, vos bagages y sont déjà rendus et au pied de votre lit. Bonne nuit à tous!  
  
Ginny monta avec les nouveaux pour les reconduire à la salle commune de Gryffondor et donner les instructions nécessaires.  
  
Le trio se dirigea vers leur bureau qu'ils avaient quelque peu décoré. Ginny vint les rejoindre peu de temps après, ils lui firent visiter l'endroit, puis se couchèrent, demain serait une grosse journée! ~~~~~~~~~~~ Oui, oui, c'est finit! Enfin! Le chapitre fait près de 25 pages sur Word! Un record pour moi!  
  
Reviewez please!  
  
Prochain chapitre : Cours et sélections de Quidditch! 


	4. Début des classes, sélections, délégatio...

**Mot de l'auteur :** Joyeux Noël tout le monde! J'espère que vous avez eu de beaux cadeaux! Moi, en tout cas, j'en ai eu des beaux! Mais ce n'est pas finit! Voici mon petit cadeau de Noël pour vous : Le chapitre 4 (oui enfin!) (Ne me tuez pas, j'avais perdu ma disquette sur laquelle était le début du chapitre, mais j'avais déjà commencé la suite du chapitre sur une autre disquette, alors je me ramassais avec une suite de chapitre sans début Oo, alors j'ai refait le début et j'ai complété la suite pour faire un chapitre complet! Lol) Bonne lecture à tous!  
  
Bisous!

Space –xxx-

**Auteur : **Space girl

**Titre : **After Hogwarts

**Disclaimer**** :** Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling sauf quelques lieux et personnages.

**__**

**__**

**_Chapitre 4 : Début des classes, sélections, délégations et nouvelles_**

**__**

            Le lendemain matin, ils descendirent déjeuner dans la grande salle, puis retournèrent à leur chambre, préparer le premier cours de la journée, qu'ils avaient avec les Serpentard et les Gryffondor de 7e année. Ils prirent donc leurs choses et se rendirent à la salle de classe du cours de défense. Ginny s'assit à l'avant et Harry, Ron et Hermione s'assirent derrière leur bureau en attendant les autres élèves. Quand tous les élèves furent entrés dans la classe, ils se levèrent et Hermione prit la parole.

-Bienvenus dans votre cours de Défense contre les forces du mal, niveau A.S.P.I.C. Vous savez que cette année est la plus importante de vos 7 années ici, c'est votre dernière année, c'est à la fin de cette année que vous recevrez votre diplôme. Pour la plupart vous pouvez déjà faire de la magie en dehors de l'école et avez déjà votre permis de transplanage. Mais cette année est encore plus importante que les B.U.S.E.s, puisque ça va déterminer définitivement votre futur. Il faudra travailler fort pour réussir et sachez que nous serons toujours là pour vous aider, nous sommes passés par là pas plus tard que l'année dernière. Bien, alors je laisse Harry nous introduire et vous introduire au cours.

- Merci Hermione. Bien, vous avez le privilège d'avoir 3 professeurs au lieu d'un seul, les autres niveaux n'en ont qu'un. Hermione Granger enseigne aux 1re, 2e et 7e année, Ronald Weasley enseigne aux 3e, 4e et 7e année et moi-même, Harry Potter, je m'occupe des 5e, 6e et 7e année. Nous allons faire beaucoup de révision cette année, surtout au 3e trimestre, car vous allez vite remarquer que la 1re année est assez loin derrière, surtout que vous aviez eu Lockhart comme professeur. Nous allons donc revoir ce programme de 1re année plus rapidement pour être certains que vous serez prêts pour votre examen tout en survolant également les autres années. Je vais donc faire l'appel et nous commencerons l'année en révisant les sorts et la matière déjà vue.

            Il fit donc l'appel. Puis, il sortit sa baguette, Ron et Hermione firent de même.

-Bien, Mme. Potter, pourriez-vous me donner des façons de reconnaître un loup garous?

-Au fur et à mesure que la pleine lune approche, en fait quelques jours avant, la personne sera fatiguée, épuisée. La personne disparaîtra à chaque pleine lune et après la pleine lune, elle aura des blessures, des grafignes sur le corps. L'épouvantard peut souvent se changer en Pleine lune devant eux également. Mais, à part la nuit de pleine lune, les loups garous sont des êtres humains comme nous.

-Très bien, 10 points pour Gryffondor.

-Mr. Crivey (on se rappelle que Colin est arrivé à Poudlard la même année que Ginny), pourriez-vous me nommer des façons de reconnaître un vampire?

-Ils n'ont aucun reflet dans le miroir, la lumière du jour les tue, ils ont le teint pâle, tout comme les loups-garous, leurs sens et quelques uns de leurs pouvoirs sont accrus. Et pour les faire revenir à la vie, il suffit de tuer le vampire qui l'a mordu en lui plantant un pieu dans le cœur.

-Très bien. 10 autres points pour Gryffondor. 

            Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant une bonne demi-heure.

-Bien, maintenant, nous allons commencer le programme avec les Patronis. Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire ce qu'est un patronis, ce que sa forme représente et à quoi sert-il? Oui miss. Habot?

-Un patronis est une forme argentée, qui prend une forme différente selon la personne. Il est constitué seulement de Positif. C'est pourquoi on l'utilise pour éloigner les détraqueurs qui ne peuvent retirer du négatif d'eux. Ça forme représente ce que la personne considère comme ce qui lui donne de l'espoir, ce qui représente l'espoir et la protection pour lui.

-Excellent Miss Habot, 10 points pour Serpentard. En effet, comme Miss Habot le disait, le Patronis sert à éloigner les détraqueurs. Si votre patronis est bien fait et que votre Patronus est Corporel (ou a une forme bien définie si vous préférez) et efficace, il devrait faire fuir les détraqueurs. Sinon, il peut aussi les retenir ou du moins les faire reculer quelque peu. Pour produire un patronus, vous devez penser très fort à un événement heureux et dire la formule : « Spero Patronum ». Ça m'étonnerait qu'un seul d'entre vous réussisse à avoir une forme ou même un début de forme au premier cours, mais vous aurez peut-être un début de filet argenté. Je vous fais un exemple : Spero Patronum.

            Un cerf argenté sortit alors de sa baguette, tourna quelque peu autour de lui et se dissout.

-Votre Patronus devrait rester tant et aussi longtemps qu'il y des détraqueurs à proximité, s'il n'y a en pas, il restera un peu, puis s'évanouira. Si vous vous demander ce que mon patronus représente, car non, il ne représente pas qu'un cerf, il représente la forme animagis de mon père, oui il est enregistré, il s'est enregistré l'été dernier. Ce qui veut dire que mon père représente pour moi l'espoir et la protection. Vous ne connaîtrez pas la forme de vote patronus avant que celle-ci apparaisse, vous ne pouvez la connaître avant. Maintenant, pour le reste du cours, nous allons pratiquer. Moi Ron et Hermione allons passer dans les rangées pour vous aider. Pour devoir, je veux que vous me fassiez 2 parchemins sur les détraqueurs.

            Ils pratiquèrent donc pour le reste du cours.

            Le reste de la semaine se passa très bien pour Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny. Harry, Ron et Ginny allaient souvent sur le terrain de quidditch pour pratiquer. Si bien que le vendredi arriva très rapidement et donc, les sélections, les cours de la journée étaient annulés pour ceux qui s'étaient inscrits aux sélections. Ils avaient eu beaucoup de personne qui s'étaient inscrites et ça se répartissait assez également parmis les quatre maisons. Le matin des sélections, ils descendirent dans la grande salle pour déjeuner, celle-ci était très bruyante et tout le monde parlait d'un même sujet : les sélections de Quidditch. Après avoir finit de manger, Harry se leva et s'éclaircit la voix, la salle se tut alors.

-Comme vous le savez, aujourd'hui ont lieues les premières sélections pour le Quidditch. Les cours de la journée seront donc annulés pour ceux qui ont donnés leur nom. Pour les cours de défense, ce sera Hermione qui s'occupera des cours de moi et Ron pour la journée. Ah oui, et nous allons avoir les 5 autres membres de l'équipe de quidditch d'Angleterre qui ont gentiment acceptés de venir nous aider pour les sélection et pouvoir vous donner des conseils en même temps ainsi que des trucs pour vous améliorer, donc, même si vous n'êtes pas choisis dans l'équipe, vous aurez tout de même beaucoup apprit. Deux des poursuiveurs sont dans l'équipe depuis 3 ans, l'autre poursuiveuse est dans l'équipe depuis 2 ans, et vous devez la connaître, et les 2 batteurs, eux vous les connaissez pour sûr, ils sont dans l'équipe depuis le même temps que moi et Ron. Je vous les présente donc : Frank Witter, Harold Watson, Angelina Jonhson ainsi que Fred et George Weasley!

            Les cinq personnes en question entrèrent dans la grande salle par une porte derrière la table des professeurs et allèrent s'y asseoir sous les applaudissements enthousiastes des élèves et polis des membres du personnel.

-Je vous attends donc à 9h sur le terrain de quidditch pour la première partie des sélections.

            Après que les autres membres de l'équipe eurent mangés un peu, ils se dirigèrent vers le terrain et firent quelques tours, ainsi que quelques passes. Harry avait décidé d'en profiter pour faire une petite pratique le soir même. Les élèves inscrits aux sélections commencèrent à arriver peu à peu sur le terrain, impressionnés de l'adresse des joueurs de l'équipe d'Angleterre. Ceux-ci descendirent donc sur le sol et rassemblèrent les élèves.

-Sonorus, lança Harry. Bonjour. Alors, aujourd'hui, les sélections consisteront à nous montrer de quoi vous êtes capable personnellement, nous vous donnerons des conseils et des trucs pour vous améliorer, nous sommes ici pour vous aider surtout. Même si vous ne faites pas partit de l'équipe, ce que vous apprendrez de nous pourra vous servir quand même à vous améliorer dans votre jeu. Nous sélectionnerons 14 joueurs : 6 Poursuiveurs, 4 Batteurs, 2 Gardiens et 2 Attrapeurs aujourd'hui, vous aurez les résultats ce soir dans vos salles communes, après le dîner, ainsi que vos équipes pour demain. Demain, vous jouerez un match. Le but est de connaître vos compétences sur le terrain, votre capacité à jouer en équipe, votre esprit d'équipe, savoir comment vous vous débrouillez en situation de match. Vous aurez donc les résultats un peu après le match, et dimanche, nous sélectionnerons le capitaine de l'équipe. Bonne chance à tout le monde! Nous commencerons donc avec le poste de poursuiveur, pour commencer, vous devrez faire 10 lancers au but et tenter de déjouer Ron, Frank et Harold vous ferons des passes, ensuite, nous rajouterons les cognards : Mme. Ginny Potter.

            Ginny s'avança et s'éleva avec les joueurs de l'équipe d'Angleterre. Frank, Harold et elle se placèrent en position, Ron se plaça devant ses buts. Ils firent quelques passes, puis Ginny fit une feinte et tira au but, elle réussit, elle réussit aussi les 9 autres et réussit aussi les 10 buts avec les cognards. Ils atterrirent ensuite.

-Merveilleux! Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire! Dit Frank, impressionné.

-Moi non plus, répondirent Angelina et Harold.

            Ils finirent les poursuiveurs, puis se fut le tour des gardiens.

-Pour les gardiens, Harold, Frank et Angelina se passeront le souaffle et feront 10 tires au but, vous devrez les arrêter. Ensuite, se sera la même chose, sauf que Fred et George vous enverront des cognards. Colin Crivey.

             Colin fut aussi brillant que Ginny.

-Ouah, dit Ron. Je dois avouer qu'il est vraiment doué! Je n'ai vraiment pas grand-chose à dire!

            Ensuite, ils allèrent Déjeuner. Ils firent ensuite les Attrapeurs et les batteurs.

-Bien, vous pouvez retourner à votre salle commune. Gin, si tu pouvais rester dans ta salle commune jusqu'au dîner que l'on puisse délibérer s'il te plaît, se serait bien!

            Ils partirent donc vers le château, les cours n'étaient pas encore tout à fait terminés, Ginny repartit avec les autres Gryffondor vers sa salle commune et Harry, Ron et le reste de l'équipe se rendirent dans le bureau du professeur de défense, puis dans la mini salle commune. Ils s'assirent sur un divan, Harry fit commande à Dobby de leur préparer 7 bières au beurre, il alla les chercher, prit la liste des élèves qui avaient participés aux sélections, ainsi qu'une plume et un autre parchemin et inscrivit : 14 joueurs sélectionnés pour les demi-finales des sélections de l'équipe pour le samedi, 7 septembre, puis, équipe 1 et équipe 2

-Alors, pour les poursuiveurs? Harold? Frank? Angelina?

-Eh bien, je dois avouer que ta femme m'impressionne beaucoup, Harry! Vous avez bien choisit quand vous nous avez remplacés! Je crois que l'on devrait la garder!

            Les deux autres acquiescèrent et Harry marqua alors : Poursuiveur 1 : Ginny Potter sous équipe 1. Ils continuèrent de faire les équipes et à l'heure du dîner, ils avaient terminés. Bien entendu, Colin Crivey y figurait, Harry avait lui aussi été très impressionné de sa performance. Ils allèrent donc dîner, mangèrent rapidement et allèrent afficher les listes dans les salles communes, ils les avaient dupliquées pour en faire 5 copies, une pour eux et une pour chaque maison.

            Le soir, ils firent une pratique et le lendemain, ils se rendirent à la même heure au terrain de quidditch, ils montèrent dans les estrades des professeurs. Harry avait invité son père à venir commenter le match, Sirius, Remus, Amy et Lily étaient aussi venus regarder. Mme. Bibine arbitrerait pendant que les joueurs de l'équipe d'Angleterre prendraient des notes. Harry alla donc saluer ses parents, son parrain et sa marraine (j'avais oublié de dire que Amy était la marraine de Harry, désolée) ainsi que son ancien professeur, puis alla s'asseoir avec son équipe. Les deux équipes se mirent en place.

-Je veux un match amical dans les règles du jeu! Dit Mme. Bibine qui relâcha aussitôt les cognards et le vif d'or. À mon coup de sifflet… puis elle siffla dans son sifflet, lança le souaffle et le jeu débuta.

-Potter a le souaffle, passe à Lovegood, qui échappe à cause d'un cognard, Habot rattrape le souaffle… (les matchs du tournoi et de la ligue internationale seront plus détaillés)

            Quelques heures plus tard, le match se termina enfin, 200 à 70 pour l'équipe 1.  Harry appela alors son père et Sirius qui avaient eux aussi déjà joués au quidditch dans leurs années à Poudlard à venir les rejoindre. Ils discutèrent alors, puis finirent par se mettre d'accord sur 7 joueurs. Harry fit donc un Sonorus et se leva.

-Alors, voici l'équipe qui représentera Poudlard lors du tournoi de Quidditch inter-écoles… Mais avant, je voulais dire un grand bravo à tout les participants, vous avez fait un très bon travail et vous avez tous de grands talents! Et merci à mon équipe ainsi qu'à mon père et à mon parrain qui nous ont aidés à sélectionner cette équipe et à faire les sélections! Bon, je ne vous ferai pas attendre plus longtemps! Alors l'équipe sera constituée de, pour les Poursuiveurs : Ginny Potter, Luna Lovegood et Stewart Ackerley (bref, je prend des noms dans les livres parce que je suis vraiment pourrie pour inventer des noms!), pour le Gardien : Colin Crivey, Pour les Batteurs : Owen Cauldwell et Malcolm Baddock et pour l'Attrapeuse : Rose Zeller. (c'est tous des noms existant dans l'un des 4 derniers tomes Harry Potter (en excluant le 1er quand je dis les 4 derniers puisque ceux du 1er tomes ont finit l'école), pour la plupart je les ai prit dans les répartitions et ils n'ont aucun rapport dans l'histoire lol! Alors, ne vous inquiétez pas quand je dis les 4 derniers tomes!). Félicitations à tous! Je vous revois demain à la bibliothèque, à 9h heures, vous remplirez un questionnaire, puis ensuite, vous irez sur le terrain pour faire une première pratique entre-vous, vous nous aiderez vous aussi à choisir votre capitaine.

            Le soir, ils restèrent tous dans la salle commune du bureau des professeurs de défense, et fêtèrent un peu pour Ginny. Ils discutèrent tard et bientôt, il ne resta plus que Harry, Ginny, Ron et Hermione, les autres étaient tous repartis chez eux, Harry avait dit au reste de son équipe que la prochaine pratique aurait lieue le 29 septembre, à Poudlard.

            Le lendemain, le ou plutôt la capitaine fut choisit, Ginny fut désignée capitaine de l'équipe. Le mois se passa assez rapidement entre les cours et les pratiques. Le 29 septembre arriva, jour de la première pratique de l'équipe d'Angleterre avant leur premier match. Puisque s'était sur semaine, il n'y avait pas d'élèves dans les estrades, Hermione assurait les cours de défense pour la journée. Harry et Ron se rendirent dans les vestiaires pour rejoindre les autres membres de l'équipe et se changèrent.

-Alors, voici le début d'une nouvelle saison de Quidditch. Nous avons une excellente équipe et je suis certain que la coupe peut rester dans notre camp encore cette année. Les pratiques auront lieues 3 fois par semaine, si elles se font sur semaine, je devrai peut-être quitter la pratique en cours pour aller faire mes cours et donner un petit moment de répit à Hermione. Je vais me pratiquer avec Ron entre les pratiques. Alors on y va?

            Ils se rendirent alors sur le terrain, firent quelques tours, puis quelques passes et ensuite, ils pratiquèrent les tactiques, Harry en avait fait de nouvelles avec l'aide de Ron, son père et son parrain. Ils étaient toujours aussi en forme qu'au début du mois. Ils scédulèrent la prochaine pratique le mercredi suivant, vu l'arrivée des délégations cette fin de semaine-là, ils décidèrent de ne pas en faire pendant la fin de semaine (on était un mercredi là! (euh on va dire, parce que j'ai pas vraiment vérifié les jours lol, alors pour que mes choses fonctionnent, on est un mercredi!)). Frank, Harold, Angelina et les jumeaux Weasley rentrèrent ensuite chez eux et Harry et Ron rentrèrent dans le château, allèrent prendre une douche et se changer, et allèrent dîner. Les conversations étaient de plus en plus virées vers l'arrivée des délégations qui aurait lieue 2 jours plus tard.

            Le lendemain matin, quand Ginny se leva, elle eut un haut le cœur et due se rendre à la salle de bain, cela faisait 2 jours qu'elles avait des haut le cœur parfois dans la journée. Elle alla déjeuner avec Harry, Ron et Hermione, puis partit à ses cours, ils avaient un cours de défense le vendredi après le dîner, ils travaillaient toujours les Patronis, beaucoup d'élèves commençaient déjà à avoir un début de forme à leur patronus, mais personne n'en avait un complètement Corporel. À la fin de la journée, Ginny discutait avec Hermione, Harry et Ron étaient allés se pratiquer sur le terrain de quidditch. Soudain, Ginny eut un nouveau haut-le-cœur. Hermione se précipita dans la salle de bain avec elle et lui mit une débarbouillette sur le front.

-Gin! Ça va? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, ça va aller. Ça fait deux jours que ça m'arrive, et ce, quelques fois pendant la journée.

-Gin! Tu devrais peut-être aller voir Mme. Pomfresh! Mais… Tu crois que tu pourrais être…

-Peut-être, en effet! Je suis en retard aussi!

-Allons voir Mme. Pomfresh pour en être sûre, elle saura sûrement nous le dire!

            Elles se rendirent donc à l'infirmerie, y entrèrent et trouvèrent Mme. Pomfresh dans son bureau.

-Oh, bonjour Mme Potter et Miss Granger. Que puis-je pour vous?

-Eh bien, je suis en retard et depuis 2 jours, j'ai souvent des haut-le-cœur. Nous nous demandions si… dit Ginny.

-Hum, se serait très possible, étendez-vous ici et soulevez votre chandail un peu.

            Ginny s'exécuta, le dossier du lit était relevé. Mme Pomfresh sortit sa baguette et toucha du bout le ventre de Ginny. Puis, elle murmura une formule. Un hologramme sortit de sa baguette, cela ressemblait à un utérus. Mme Pomfresh le regarda dans tout les sens, murmura quelques formules, vérifia encore, puis, fit disparaître l'hologramme.

-Eh bien, Mme Potter, vous êtes bien enceinte.

-Un garçon ou une fille? Demanda Ginny. (Chez les sorciers, on va dire que le sexe peut se déterminer à l'aide d'une formule et très tôt!)

-Les deux. Puis, sous le regard quelque peu interrogateur des 2 autres femmes, elle rajouta : Vous avez des jumeaux. Un garçon et une fille. Ils sont tout les deux en très bonne santé et devraient venir au monde vers la fin juin ou début juillet. Puisque le tournoi se finit vers la moitié du mois d'avril, je vous permet de continuer, mais faites attention!

            Ginny acquiesça, remercia l'infirmière, puis, elle et Hermione, qui étaient toute excitées, repartirent vers la mini salle commune de la chambre des professeurs de défense.

-J'espère que Harry sera content! Il faut que je trouve un moyen de l'en avertir!

Quand elles arrivèrent, Harry et Ron étaient revenus de leur mini entraînement. James, Lily, Remus, Sirius et Amy étaient là également, venus pour voir l'arrivée des délégations le lendemain et pour aider à la préparation et à l'organisation. Ils discutaient ensemble, assis sur les divans quand elles entrèrent dans la pièce. Les regards se tournèrent alors aussitôt vers elles.

-Salut! Lancèrent James, Lily, Sirius et Amy. Vous revenez d'où?

            Ginny déglutit, elle n'avait pas trouvé comment l'annoncer encore! Elle s'attendait par contre à ce qu'elle se fasse poser cette question.

-Salut! On revient de l'infirmerie.

-Quoi? De l'infirmerie? Vous n'avez rien j'espère? S'inquiéta Harry.

-Non, non, tout va bien, ce n'était pas pour ça. Répondit Hermione.

            Ginny alla s'asseoir à côté de Harry et Hermione à côté de Ron.

-C'était pour quoi alors? Demanda Ron.

-C'est au sujet de Ginny, mais je vais la laisser l'annoncer elle-même.

            Les autres leur lancèrent des regards interrogateurs. Ginny prit alors une grande inspiration.

-Eh bien je… c'est difficile à annoncer, hum…

-Ho! S'écrièrent Lily et Amy en même temps. Tu ne serais pas…

-Oui, je le suis.

-Tu es quoi? Demanda Harry, doucement, résumant la pensée de tout les hommes de la pièce.

-Je suis… disons que vers la fin juin ou début juillet, si tout se passe bien, Ron et Hermione, Fred et Angelina, oui ils sortent ensemble et vont se marier cet hiver, George, Percy, Bill, Charlie et le bébé de Lily et James seront oncles et tantes, mes parents, Lily et James seront grands-parents et Harry et moi serons parents! Euh, en bref, je suis enceinte. Finit par dire Ginny, soulagée de l'avoir dit.

            Harry sauta de joie! Il allait être papa! Il allait être papa! Il serra alors sa femme dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement, il était l'homme le plus heureux au monde. Quand ils se séparèrent enfin, tout le monde vint les féliciter.

-Ron, Hermione, vous serez les parrains et marraines j'espère! Lança Harry.

-Bien entendu Harry! Nous avons-nous aussi une nouvelle à vous annoncer. Dit Ron. On a décidé de se marier samedi, en fin de semaine. Tout est déjà prêt. Les robes et habits sont déjà achetés. Dumbledore va animer la cérémonie, et Harry sera garçon d'honneur et Hermione sera demoiselle d'honneur, on aimerait seulement te demander, Harry, si on peut le faire à Godric's Hollow?

-Mais oui, bien sûr! Répondit Harry, fou de joie.

-Nous aussi nous avons décidé de le faire bientôt. En fait, on le prépare depuis un bon bout de temps déjà. Tout est prêt et on a décidé de le faire Samedi la semaine prochaine. (hum, selon le bouquet de la mariée c'est Hermione qui devrait se marier avant lol) James sera le garçon d'honneur, Lily la demoiselle d'honneur, lança Sirius à son tour. On aimerait aussi utiliser Godric's Hollow et Dumbledore va aussi animer la cérémonie. Nous sommes désolé de ne pas vous l'avoir dit avant, mais vous étiez quelque peu occupés et nous venons tout juste de déterminer la date.

-Mais bien sûr que vous pouvez utiliser Godric's Hollow! Je suis tellement content pour vous tous! Et pour moi et Ginny, bien sûr!

Le lendemain matin, l'excitation régnait dans la grande salle, le seul sujet de conversation était l'arrivée des délégations la journée même. L'école avait été décorée en conséquences, la grande salle arborait les couleurs de Poudlard, les quatre tables avaient les bannières de leur maison au-dessus d'elles. Tout le château avait été nettoyé. Bref, tout était prêt pour l'arrivée des délégations. Les cours de l'avant-midi avaient été assez mouvementés. Le dîner fut aussi très mouvementé. À 15h, Dumbledore rassembla les élèves en avant de l'école, par niveau et par maison. Les professeurs étaient à l'arrière, sauf pour Dumbledore, Harry, Ron et Hermione qui étaient à l'avant à côté des Gryffondor pour l'accueil des directeurs/trices et des ambassadeurs des autres écoles et l'équipe de l'école qui était devant les élèves de première année. À 16h, tout était prêt. Soudain, on entendit un grand bruit du côté du lac, le vaisseau de Durmstrang venait d'arriver. Dumbledore, Harry et Ron s'approchèrent. Un grand homme jeune, cheveux blond-châtains s'approcha de Dumbledore, il était suivit d'une dizaine de jeunes en gros manteau de fourrures.

-Bonjour Dumbledore, je suis le remplaçant de Igor. Mes 3 ambassadeurs sont ici, Viktor Krum, Hilah Ivanov et Hector Grun.

-Bonjour. Les miens sont ici, Mr. Harry Potter, Mr. Ronald Weasley et Miss Hermione Granger, Harry et Ronald étant des anciens joueurs de l'équipe de Gryffondor qui sont actuellement dans l'équipe d'Angleterre, comme doit le savoir Mr. Krum, ils sont également professeurs à Poudlard.

            Puis, les élèves de Durmstrang rentrèrent dans le château. Soudain, un grondement se fit entendre dans le ciel, tout le monde leva les yeux pour voir arriver une horde de Sphinx qui tiraient un grand vaisseau en forme de pyramide. Les présentations furent faites à nouveau entre le directeur Égyptien et Dumbledore. De nouveau, il y eut un grand grondement, le carrosse de Beaux-Bâtons arrivait à son tour. Puis arrivèrent les délégations de Salem, Trivouart et Donmagicre, les deux écoles canadiennes qui arrivaient ensemble, de l'école espagnole, Estiania et de l'école belge. Ils rentrèrent ensuite à l'intérieur pour le festin et l'ouverture officielle du tournoi. Cornelius Fudge et Percy Weasley arrivèrent eux aussi dans la grande salle, ainsi que Ludo Verpey. Quand tout le monde fut installé, les Durmstrang à Serpentard, les Français et les Espagnols à Serdaigle, les Égyptiens à Poufsouffle, les Canadiens et les Américains à Gryffondor, les directeurs et ambassadeurs à la table des professeurs, Dumbledore se leva et le silence se fit aussitôt.

-Bonjour à tout le monde, Anglais, Français, Bulgares, Américains, Canadiens, Égyptiens et Espagnols. Nous sommes tous réunit ici, à l'école de magie et de sorcellerie d'Angleterre, Poudlard, pour l'ouverture du premier tournoi de Quidditch inter-écoles. Je me présente donc, je suis Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard, voici ma directrice adjointe, Minerva Mcgonagall et mes trois ambassadeurs, Messieurs Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley ainsi que Miss Hermione Granger, qui ont terminé leurs études en juin dernier et sont maintenant professeurs ici à Poudlard. Pendant que vous serez à Poudlard, ce sera à nous que vous vous adresserez si il y a quoi que ce soit. Je vous présente aussi notre ministre de la magie Anglais, Mr. Cornelius Fudge, notre Ministre du département de la co-opération magique internationale, Mr. Percy Weasley ainsi que notre Ministre du département des Jeux et Sports magique, Mr. Ludovic Verpey. J'espère que vous aimerez bien vos différents séjours dans notre charmante école et dans notre charmant pays. Je déclare maintenant officiellement ce tournoi ouvert! Les délégations sont invitées à passer la semaine ici, en attendant le match d'ouverture du tournoi, dimanche la semaine prochaine.

            Il y eut des applaudissements, puis Dumbledore tapa dans ses mains et les assiettes se remplirent de plats variés.

-Hermyonenee, toi et Ron êtes fiancés? (nda : euh on va dire qu'il a amélioré son anglais depuis le tournoi des 4 sorciers) demanda Viktor Krum à Hermione.

-En effet Viktor! Nous allons nous marier demain!

-Félicitations! Je suis très heureux pour vous!

-Merci, répliqua Hermione, rougissant quelque peu. Tu peux venir si tu veux! Nous nous rendons à Pré Au Lard demain matin pour transplaner à Godric's Hollow, la maison de Harry.

-Oh, mais bien sûr que je vais venir!

            Ils finirent de manger, Ron et Krum commençaient à devenir peu à peu des amis, Harry aussi avec Krum. Puis, Les délégations retournèrent dans leurs vaisseaux et Harry, Ginny, Ron et Hermione allèrent dans leur chambre pour parler un peu, puis se couchèrent, James, Lily, Amy, Sirius et Remus étaient retournés à Godric's Hollow afin de finir les derniers préparatifs pour le mariage.

            Le lendemain matin, ils se rendirent assez tôt dans la grande salle pour déjeuner. Pendant le repas, Dumbledore se leva.

-Je vais être absent pour la journée, le Professeur Mcgonagall prendra la relève jusqu'à mon retour. Si vous remarquez l'absence de certains élèves et professeurs, c'est tout à fait normal. Merci et bonne journée à tous!

            Après le repas, ils descendirent à Pré au Lard, puis transplanèrent à Godric's Hollow. Ron, Harry et leurs amis se rendirent dans la chambre de Harry et Ginny et Hermione, Ginny, Emy et leurs amies se rendirent dans la chambre de Ron et Hermione.

Dans la chambre des maîtres :

-Harry, comment as-tu fait pour supporter cette angoisse? Dit Ron qui se coiffait un peu, il venait de mettre son habit et tentait de se coiffer, mes ses doigts tremblaient trop.

-Attend un peu Ron, je vais t'aider, dit Harry qui s'avança derrière son meilleur ami, l'aidant à se coiffer un peu. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait, en fait, j'étais très angoissé moi aussi! Ne t'inquiète pas, tout vas bien se passer. Dit-il en lui massant un peu les épaules pour le détendre.

            La porte s'ouvrit sur Arthur Weasley.

-Alors Ron, ça va? Pas trop nerveux?

-Ça peut aller.

-Je suis venu vous chercher, c'est l'heure.

            Ron prit une grande inspiration, se leva et se dirigea vers la cours arrière avec les autres. Ron et Harry se dirigèrent vers l'avant avec Mr. Weasley et les autres allèrent s'asseoir. Ils attendirent Hermione et les autres filles.

Dans la chambre de Ron et Hermione, pendant ce temps, les filles se préparaient. Hermione était très nerveuse et avait de la difficulté avec sa robe, finalement, au bout d'un grand effort et aidée par ses amies, elle fit par réussir à la mettre. Emy la coiffa, puis, pendant qu'elle la maquillait, Ginny lui massa un peu le dos.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione, je suis certaine que ça va bien se passer. Ron t'aime énormément.

            La porte s'ouvrit soudain sur Mme. Granger (la mère d'Hermione). Qui se dirigea vers sa fille et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

-Alors, ça va ma chérie? Ça va bien aller, tu vas voir. Je suis venue vous chercher, c'est l'heure de descendre.

            Hermione prit une grande respiration, se leva et, avec les autres, se dirigea vers l'entrée de la cours arrière de Godric's Hollow. Elle prit une dernière inspiration et ouvrit la porte. Tout les regards étaient tournés vers eux.

~°~Point de vue de Ron maintenant~°~

            Ron se retourna au même moment que tout le monde, la mariée, sa sœur et leurs amies venaient de sortir. Hermione était tout simplement magnifique! Décidément cette Emy a vraiment des dons en coiffure et en maquillage! Il vit Hermione s'avancer, puis, les autres filles, en dehors de Ginny et la petite sœur de Hermione allèrent s'asseoir à leurs places. Le père de Hermione prit le bras de celle-ci, Ginny étant à sa gauche, son père à sa droite, et sa petite sœur en arrière d'elle, un bouquet à la main, tenant le voile, sa mère juste derrière elle, ils avancèrent vers lui. Arrivés à l'avant, Ron prit le bras d'Hermione et Mr et Mme Granger ainsi que la petite sœur d'Hermione s'assirent. Ron entraîna Hermione vers Dumbledore, Harry et Ginny à leurs côtés.

-Nous sommes réunis ici aujourd'hui pour unir Ronald Arthur Weasley et Hermione Kate Granger dans les liens sacrés du mariage. Ronald Arthur Weasley est un charmant garçon, très courageux et toujours présent pour ses amis. Même dans les chicanes, si quelque chose arrive, il sera présent. Né d'une famille pure de sorciers, les Weasley. Une famille brave, accueillante, qui a toujours été du bon côté. Hermione Kate Granger est une fille très courageuse, mais aussi très intelligente, elle a su tirer profit de cette intelligence pour aider ses amis, toujours présente pour eux également. Très studieuse, mais faisant toujours passer ses amis avant l'étude. Première sorcière née d'une longue lignée de moldus, sa sœur est également une sorcière, ses parents sont braves et très près de leurs filles, les encourageant et les soutenant toujours.

            La cérémonie se poursuivie, on passa aux vœux, puis :

-Les anneaux.

            Harry et Ginny s'avancèrent avec les coussins et les anneaux et les tendirent vers Ron et Hermione. Ceux-ci les prirent, puis les passèrent au doigt de l'autre.

-Ronald Arthur Weasley, acceptez vous de prendre Hermione Kate Granger ici présente comme légitime épouse? De lui obéir, de la chérir, de l'aimer, de la protéger, dans la paix et dans la guerre, dans l'amour et dans la haine, dans toutes les épreuves et ce, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare?   
  


-Oui, je le veux.

-Hermione Kate Granger, acceptez-vous de prendre Ronald Arthur Weasley ici présent comme légitime époux? De lui obéir, de le chérir, de l'aimer, de le protéger, dans la paix et dans la guerre, dans l'amour et dans la haine, dans le bonheur et dans la misère, dans la joie et dans la peine, dans toutes les épreuves et ce, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare?

-Oui, je le veux.

-Je vous déclare à présent, Maris et Femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

            Ron souleva le voile d'Hermione et l'embrassa tendrement, ensuite, après les acclamations des invités, ils se redirigèrent vers la maison, suivit par Harry et Ginny ainsi que leur famille et le reste des invités. À la porte, Hermione lança le bouquet qui fut attrapé par Amy. Ils rentrèrent ensuite à l'intérieur, dans la « Salle sur demande » qui avait été aménagée pour l'occasion. Ils s'assirent à table. Pendant le repas, Harry se leva.

-Ron fut le premier ami que j'ai jamais eu, on s'est rencontré dans le Poudlard Express, en 1re année, et depuis ce jour, nous sommes les meilleurs amis du monde. Il a toujours été là pour moi et je l'en remercie grandement. Hermione a été la 2e amie que j'ai jamais eue, toujours présente pour ses amis, toujours prête à aider. C'est également ma meilleure amie. Je souhaite donc tout mes vœux de bonheur à mes deux meilleurs amis.

-Hermione a toujours été la pour moi, à m'aider, à me conseiller, c'est également ma meilleure amie. Ron est mon frère et il m'a toujours soutenue, consolée, aidée, tout ce que l'on peut rêver d'un grand frère. Je veux donc souhaiter tout mes vœux de bonheur à ma meilleure amie et à mon frère, dit Ginny en se levant à son tour.

            Ron se leva à son tour.

-Je vais essayer d'être bref, je n'aime pas trop les discours. Je veux remercier mes parents qui sont toujours été là pour moi, les meilleurs parents du monde. Mes deux meilleurs amis, Hermione Granger et Harry Potter, qui ont toujours été présents pour moi. Ma femme, Hermione Weasley (lol ça sonne bizarre non?) que j'aime et que j'adore et qui m'aime et qui m'adore. Tout mes anciens professeurs à Poudlard qui sont rendus mes collègues pour la plupart, tout mes amis. Mes frères et ma sœur qui ont été la meilleure famille que je pouvais rêver d'avoir. Dumbledore, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin, trois hommes merveilleux. Tout le reste de ma famille également. Merci à tout le monde qui est ici en ce moment.

            Il y eut des applaudissements, puis Ron se rassit. Ils finirent de manger, et toute l'après-midi, ils firent la fête. Le soir, un bal commença.

~°~Point de vue de Harry~°~

            Harry était avec Ginny. Une valse commença à jouer. Ron invita Hermione qui commencèrent à danser, puis, ils allèrent eux aussi sur la piste de danse.

-Je suis tellement content pour eux, Gin, regarde-les, ils ont l'air si heureux ensemble! Lança Harry.

            Ginny acquiesça. Puis, un slow débuta.

_There's a calm surrender to the rush of day_

_When the heat of a rolling wind can be turned away_

_An enchanted moment, and it sees me trough_

_It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you_

_And Can you feel the love tonight (tonight....)_

_It is where we are_

_It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer_

_That we got this far_

_And can you feel the love tonight (tonight....)_

_How it's laid to rest_

_It's enough to make Kings and vagabonds_

_Believe the very best_

_There's a time for everyone if they only learn_

_That the twisting kaleidoscope moves us all in turn_

_There's a rhyme ans reason to the wild outdoors_

_When the heart of this star-crossed voyager beats in time with yours_

_And Can you feel the love tonight (tonight....)_

_It is where we are_

_It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer_

_That we got this far_

_And can you feel the love tonight (tonight....)_

_How it's laid to rest_

_It's enough to make Kings and vagabonds_

_Believe__ the very best_

(_Can You Feel the Love Tonight_, the Lion King)

            La soirée fut magique. Après le bal, Ron et Hermione retournèrent à Poudlard pour leur nuit de noces, Harry et Ginny restèrent passer la nuit à Godric's Hollow.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~

**Réponses aux reviews :**

_Merci à vous pour vos reviews! En passant c'était la première fois que je faisais un chapitre aussi long depuis que j'écris des fanfiction (j'en ai qui sont pas encore publiées ou qui ne sont pas sur ff.net et j'en ai une sur le 6e tome avec spoilers qui est commencée à la main et qu'il faut que je tape) : _Émilia Potter, obal, Gandalf Le Blanc (si tu veux me laisser une review sur mmhp, ça serait bien :D pcq en ce moment ya que Emilia qui en laisse lol), alpo et LeDjiNn.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~

**Reviewez**** pleaseeeeeee!!!!!!!!**


	5. Tistres Nouvelles Chapitre, pas une note

**Note de l'auteur :** Non, le titre n'est pas là pour dire que la fic est abandonnée ou autre, c'est le titre du 5e chapitre ;-) Qui a dit enfin? Lol! Je sais que je n'ai pas updaté cette fic depuis Noël, mais je n'avais pas d'inspiration et j'ai un peu lâché l'écriture de fanfictions quelques temps, mais je reviens en force ;-) Ce chapitre sera plus court que les derniers, mais comme cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas updaté la fic, je vous mets ce chapitre plus court, qui arrivera plus vite qu'un plus long chapitre! Le prochain devrait prendre beaucoup moins que 10 mois à arriver, je vous le promets!

**Titre :** After Hogwarts

**Auteur :** Space girl

**Disclaimer :** Rien de ce que vous reconnaissez des livres ne m'appartient, tout cela appartient à J.K. Rowling!

**_-¯--¯--¯--¯-_**

**_Chapitre 5 : Tristes nouvelles (C'est un chapitre lol (si si)!)_**

Le lendemain après-midi ils furent tous convoqués dans le bureau de Dumbledore (Lily, James, Sirius, Remus et Amy inclus dans le tous), ainsi que Minerva McGonagall et Severus Rogue. Ils entrèrent, le bureau n'avait pas changé, Dumbledore était assis derrière son bureau, un air grave sur son visage, il semblait beaucoup plus fatigué que d'habitude, un peu malade même, si cela était possible, ils ne l'avaient jamais vu dans cet état.

« Je vous ai tous convoqués ici pour deux raisons, très sérieuses. La première étant ma succession, comme vous avez dû le remarquer, je me fait de plus en plus vieux, et je sens que mon heure approche, je sens mes forces et ma magie me quitter peu à peu. Je suis rendu à 163 ans (nda : selon mes références, Dumbledore serait né vers les années 1840 (je n'ai pas d'année précise, juste un à peu près)), ce qui est très vieux, même pour un sorcier. Nous devons tous mourir un jour. Mon heure est venue, j'ai accompli ce que je devais accomplir ici. J'avais donc quelques petites choses à vous parler avant que je ne m'éteigne. Tout d'abord, sachez que je serai toujours présent tout aussi longtemps que vous me garderez dans votre cœur, je veillerai toujours sur vous de là-haut. Et n'oubliez jamais qu'une aide sera toujours apportée à ceux qui me sont toujours fidèles et qui me garderons dans leur cœur. Ne m'oubliez jamais! J'ai solidifié et modifié les sorts de protection que j'ai mit sur Poudlard, ils seront donc permanent et se renouvèleront au besoin. En attendant, Minerva, vous prendrez le poste de Directrice par intérim de l'école, j'ai encore quelques petites choses à boucler avant de m'éteindre, dont m'assurer auprès du ministère que le poste de Directrice de Poudlard te reviendra officiellement. Sinon, pour l'instant, Harry sera directeur adjoint et directeur de Gryffondor, et j'aimerais bien, si il le veut, que James prenne le cours de Métamorphose, je crois que Minerva sera d'accord avec moi, il a, je crois, été un des meilleurs élèves de métamorphose que je n'ai jamais vu de toute ma vie. »

Les concernés acquiescèrent, tout le monde étant encore sous le choc de ce qui venait d'être révélé.

« La deuxième raison de ma convocation, est que j'ai eu vent que Voldemort avait un fils, qui pourrait peut-être prendre sa relève, mais avec de nouvelles intentions, mais ceci n'est pas ma tâche, la mienne a été Grindelwald et d'entraîner celui qui devrait vaincre Voldemort. Ceci est un cycle, le dernier ayant battu un mage noir entraîne le prochain à combattre le prochain mage noir, cette tâche est donc la seconde tâche de Harry, qui devra donc trouver qui sera le prochain « élu », l'aider et l'entraîner, comme je l'ai fait avec lui. Mais, le fils de Voldemort est encore à ses débuts, il est très puissant, mais l'élu ou peut-être même les élus, ne seront révélés qu'un peu plus tard. En attendant, n'oubliez pas que l'union fait la force et que la séparation est notre faiblesse. Je resterai à Poudlard, où je mourai, content et en paix, Poudlard est ma maison et j'aimerais que vous m'enterriez dans le parc de Poudlard. Je ne veux pas que vous culpabilisiez, je veux que vous soyez heureux et que vous continuiez à vivre. Profitez de la vie, prenez soin de vous. Et rappelez-vous d'Albus Dumbledore comme d'un homme toujours plein d'entrain, sage, toujours là pour aider, comme d'un grand homme, mais surtout comme un grand ami! Bonne chance à tout le monde. Bonne chance à Harry, surtout, qui aura un travail difficile. Ah, et Harry, Fumseck va t'appartenir après ma mort. Sinon, tout se trouve dans mon testament. Pour le mariage de Sirius et Amy, pourrions-nous le devancer de quelques jours? Je ne sais pas quand mon heure viendra, et j'aimerais vraiment beaucoup pouvoir animer cette cérémonie! »

Ils acquiescèrent tous. Puis ils quittèrent le bureau, la mine moins joyeuse.

Deux jours plus tard, Hermione se retrouvait à son tour à l'infirmerie avec Ginny, elle était à son tour en retard, avait des malaises et avait des sueurs froides souvent pendant la journée.

« Eh bien, Mme Weasley, vous êtes bien enceinte, » dit Mme Pomfresh après avoir fait les tests de grossesse sur Hermione. « Ce sera un petit garçon qui devrait venir au monde vers la fin-juin ou le début-juillet. »

Elles retournèrent vers la chambre des professeurs de DCFM, dirent aux garçons qu'elles avaient quelque chose à leur annoncer, mais qu'elles voulaient aller au Terrier pour le faire, ils avertirent donc ceux qui étaient à Godric's Hollow de les y rejoindre, sortirent de Poudlard, se rendirent à Pré-au-lard et transplanèrent au Terrier, toute la famille Weasley y était, de toute façon, ils avaient d'autres choses à dire aux Weasley, à propos de Dumbledore. Ils s'installèrent dans le jardin, s'était le couché du soleil, le soir, les cours étaient finit depuis longtemps.

« Je crois qu'Hermione a une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer, particulièrement à Ron, » dit Ginny.

Hermione prit une grande inspiration.

« Je suis enceinte, » finit-elle par dire. Tout le monde s'exclama de joie et vinrent les féliciter elle et Ron, pendant que Ron était aux anges et serrait Hermione dans ses bras.

« Maintenant, nous avons des choses plus sérieuses à vous parler, » dit Harry. Et il leur parla de la discussion qui avait eue lieue avec Dumbledore dans son bureau deux jours auparavant.

Ils se rendirent ensuite à la résidence des Granger pour annoncer la nouvelle aux parents d'Hermione, celle-ci avertirait sa sœur le lendemain.

Le mariage d'Amy et de Sirius avait été devancé au lendemain, les cours de Défense seraient donc annulés et Minerva prendrait les cours de Métamorphose pour la journée.

Ils allèrent donc coucher à Godric's Hollow, après être allés chercher la petite sœur d'Hermione. Le lendemain, c'était une magnifique journée, ils déjeunèrent dans le jardin, puis ils commencèrent les préparatifs du mariage, ils prirent leur déjeuner, puis allèrent se préparer, Harry et Remus seraient bien sûr les témoins de Sirius. La tension était palpable. On courrait dans tous les sens, cherchant peigne, brosse, fleurs, … Puis, Sirius sortit sur la terrasse et s'avança, James et Harry derrière lui vers l'avant, où il se positionna devant Dumbledore, ils se tournèrent vers les portes arrières du manoir qui venaient de s'ouvrir. Il en sortit plusieurs très jolies demoiselles, mais Amy était sans aucun doute la plus belle et la plus majestueuse, Sirius était ébahi. Les dames s'avancèrent, la bouquetière et la dame d'honneur suivant la future mariée et les autres s'asseyant avec les autres invités. Puis, la musique commença et Amy remonta l'allée pour aller rejoindre Sirius, qui lui prit le bras et ils finirent d'avancer vers Dumbledore ainsi.

« Nous sommes ici pour réunir Sirius David Black et Amy Emily Patterson dans les liens sacrés du mariage. Sirius Black est un ami fidèle, un faiseur de blagues exemplaire et le charmeur de ses dames, du temps de sa scolarité du moins. Amy est une magnifique jeune femme qui a toujours été plein d'entrain, amie fidèle également, toujours à l'écoute des autres et qui savait s'amuser quand s'était le temps (nda : oui ok, j'improvise assez, je n'ai jamais assisté à un mariage de ma vie et je suis maintenant à 19 ans!). » Et la cérémonie se poursuivie. « Alors les anneaux? » dit Dumbledore.

James et Lily donnèrent les anneaux à Sirius et Amy, qui les passèrent au doigt de l'autre.

« Sirius David Black, acceptez vous de prendre Amy Emily Patterson ici présente comme légitime épouse? De lui obéir, de la chérir, de l'aimer, de la protéger, dans la paix et dans la guerre, dans le bonheur et dans la misère, dans l'amour et dans la haine, dans la joie et dans la peine, dans toutes les épreuves et ce, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare? »

« Oui, je le veux, » répondit Sirius.

« Amy Emily Patterson, acceptez-vous de prendre Sirius David Black ici présent comme légitime époux? De lui obéir, de le chérir, de l'aimer, de le protéger, dans la paix et dans la guerre, dans l'amour et dans la haine, dans le bonheur et dans la misère, dans la joie et dans la peine, dans toutes les épreuves et ce, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare? »

« Oui, je le veux, » répondit Amy.

« Je vous déclare maintenant mari et femme, vous pouvez embrasser la mariée, » finit Dumbledore et Sirius et Amy s'embrassèrent d'un baiser passionné, sous les applaudissements de tout le monde. Puis ils repassèrent dans l'allée, James, Lily et Harry, les suivant avec le reste des invités, puis, Amy se retourna et lança son bouquet qui fut attrapé par Emy. Ils félicitèrent les nouveaux mariés, puis se dirigèrent vers la table qui avait été aménagée à l'extérieur pour la réception. Ils s'assirent et portèrent tous un toast à Amy et Sirius. Ils mangèrent ensuite et fêtèrent jusqu'à tard le soir. Ils dormirent tous à Godric's Hollow et Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione et sa petite sœur retournèrent à Poudlard tôt le lendemain matin, ils avaient des cours à donner.

La journée se passa sans anicroches, le soir, ils apprirent que Dumbledore était à l'infirmerie, ils s'y précipitèrent donc, avertissant les autres à Godric's Hollow. Ils se tinrent à son chevet.

« Mon heure est venue, je vous aime tous! Prenez bien soin de vous et de vos actuels et futurs enfants et n'oubliez jamais que l'union fait la force! » dit Dumbledore avec difficulté, puis il eut un dernier soupir et s'éteignit, un sourire sur les lèvres, il avait été heureux et ça paraissait beaucoup.

Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, un des plus grands et des plus puissants sorciers de tout les temps, venait de s'éteindre en ce jeudi 6 octobre 1998 (nda : bon ok, le 6 octobre était un mardi en 1998 (j'ai vérifié sur un calendrier), mais bon, ça fiterais pas dans l'histoire lol!), à 22heures 34minutes.

Tout le monde affichait un air triste, mais respectueux. Ils pensaient que demain, ils devraient l'annoncer à toute l'école ainsi qu'aux délégations, puis au ministère. Minerva avait reçu la confirmation que dès que Dumbledore mourrait, elle deviendrait la nouvelle directrice officielle de Poudlard. Elle demanda à Harry si il pouvait l'annoncer aux élèves, car elle ne s'en sentait pas capable. Harry accepta. Les funérailles auraient lieues dans le parc de Poudlard le samedi. Le match de Dimanche aurait toujours lieu, dans le but de remonter un peu le moral des troupes. Ils allèrent donc se coucher, Remus, James, Lily, Sirius et Amy restant à Poudlard.

Le lendemain, c'est dans une atmosphère triste des professeurs et des adultes qui avaient été mis au courant, que les élèves se levèrent, confus. Dans la grande salle, tout le monde chuchotait, ayant remarqué l'absence de Dumbledore et l'air qu'affichaient les adultes. Quand tout le monde fut installé dans la Grande Salle, Harry se leva, demandant le silence.

« Nous avons une bien triste nouvelle à vous annoncer. Vous avez dû remarquer l'absence d'une personne importante à cette table ce matin, » Harry prit une grande inspiration. « J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore s'est éteint hier soir vers 22h30, dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Ce fut un grand homme et j'aimerais que l'on respecte une minute de silence en sa mémoire. »

Il n'ut pas besoin de le dire deux fois, on pouvait entendre une mouche voler dans la salle, même les Serpentard s'étaient tus. Après quelques minutes, Harry reprit la parole.

« Les cours d'aujourd'hui seront annulés, les funérailles auront lieues Samedi dans le parc et tout le monde doit y être. Le professeur McGonagall prend officiellement le poste de directrice de l'école, je prends sa relève comme directeur adjoint et directeur de Gryffondor. J'aimerais également accueillir dans le corps enseignant, le professeur James Potter qui prendra le poste de Métamorphose. Aujourd'hui, il y aura une sortie à Pré-au-lard pour tous les niveaux, niveaux 1 et 2, vous serez accompagnés d'un professeur. Samedi, il faut que tout le monde soit bien habillé pour les funérailles, en noir de préférence, ou au moins avec des couleurs foncées, mais aucune robe de Poudlard ou d'école. Des places vous seront assignées selon votre année et votre maison, car il va y avoir bien du monde d'en dehors de Poudlard. Votre Directeur de maison vous indiquera où vous placer et quoi faire. Vous pouvez maintenant manger, les premières et deuxièmes années, vous irez chercher vos capes, et vous reviendrez ici pour former les groupes. »

Harry mangea et dit à Mcgonagall qu'il irait avertir le ministère, celle-ci acquiesça, il se rendit donc directement à Pré-au-lard et transplana au ministère de la magie, dans le bureau du ministre : Cornelius Fudge. Celui-ci sursauta en entendant le « pop » caractéristique de quelqu'un qui transplane et leva les yeux des papiers sur lesquels il était entrain de travailler.

« Monsieur Potter, que me vaut l'honneur de cette soudaine visite? » Puis, voyant l'air qu'affichait Harry. « Que s'est-il passé? »

« J'ai de bien mauvaises nouvelles. Dumbledore est décédé hier soir à 22h34. Les funérailles auront lieues demain dans le parc de Poudlard, selon ses volontés. Il faut donc avertir toute personne qui voudrait ou pourrait aller aux funérailles et avertir la Gazette du Sorcier au plus vite, pour une édition spéciale. Je dois maintenant aller avertir la famille Weasley et ensuite me rendre à Pré-au-lard, une sortie a été improvisée pour que les élèves aient quelque chose de décent à se mettre pour demain. » Fudge acquiesça juste à temps, Harry venait de transplaner à nouveau pour se rendre au Terrier cette fois. Tout les Weasley, à l'exception de Ginny et de Ron, y étaient, ils y étaient restés, attendant des nouvelles de Dumbledore.

En le voyant, ou plutôt en l'entendant arriver, Molly appela out le monde et ils s'assirent confortablement au salon.

« D'après ton visage, j'imagine que ce ne sont pas des bonnes nouvelles que tu viens nous annoncer Harry? » finit par dire Mrs Weasley.

« Non, en effet, je suis ici pour vous annoncer le décès d'Albus Dumbledore, hier soir, à 22h34, dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard. » Molly se mit à pleurer, bientôt, les autres Weasley étaient autour d'elle et la serrait dans leurs bras pour la consoler. Harry la serra fort dans ses bras et leur dit qu'il devait retourner à Pré-au-lard, surveiller les élèves. Les autres le saluèrent et il retransplana à Pré-au-lard. Il se dit que lui-même aurait bien besoin d'une robe noire à porter pour le lendemain alors il se dirigea vers un magasin de linge. Il choisit une robe noire assez simple, qui lui allait quand même bien. Il l'a paya et alla se payer une bièraubeurre aux Trois-Balais. Puis il se promena dans les rues, s'assurant que tout va bien.

Au dîner, le silence était palpable dans la Grande Salle. Une volée de hiboux y entrèrent, transportant l'édition spéciale de la Gazette du Sorcier, annonçant le décès de Dumbledore.

La soirée fut assez calme, tout le monde faisant son deuil et pour certains, préparant leur discours pour le lendemain.

Le lendemain, ils se levèrent de bonne heure, n'étant presque pas capables de dormir. Ils firent donc leur toilette, s'habillèrent en noir et se rendirent dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner. L'ambiance était assez triste et silencieuse. Après le petit-déjeuner, Harry se leva et le silence se fit.

« Bonjour tout le monde, alors les funérailles commenceront vers 10h30, il y aura ensuite un goûté dans le parc pour le repas du midi. Pour ceux dont les parents et/ou des amis et/ou de la famille sont présents, vous devrez attendre la fin de la cérémonie avant d'aller les voir. Je veux qu'à 9h30, tout le monde soit dans sa salle commune, votre directeur de maison viendra vous chercher afin de vous donner les instructions, les consignes à suivre et vous dire où aller. Je veux que tout le monde soit impeccable. Vous pouvez aller vous préparer! »

Un brouhaha se fit entendre dans la pièce pendant que les élèves se levaient et sortaient de la grande salle. Harry et les autres se dirigèrent vers le bureau de défense. Ils finirent de se préparer et, vers 9h20, Harry et Ginny étaient prêt et se dirigeaient vers la salle commune des Gryffondor. Ils donnèrent le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame et entrèrent, une foule de souvenirs remontèrent en Harry, il n'avait plus l'habitude de venir ici et n'y était pas venu depuis son dernier jour d'école. Il reprit ses esprits alors que des élèves venaient les saluer. Il s'assit dans un fauteuil, Ginny sur ses genoux et attendit que tous les élèves furent arrivés. Quand ils furent tous arrivés, il se leva et s'éclaircit la voie, le silence se fit.

« Bon, dans quelques instants nous nous dirigerons vers le parc, près du lac. Je vous dirai là-bas où vous asseoir. Pendant la cérémonie, moi et Ginny devrons être à l'avant, donc, je demanderais aux autres préfets de s'assurer que tout va bien, que personne ne dérange ou ne parle. Plusieurs représentants de différents ministères de la magie de différents pays, y comprit le nôtre, ainsi que d'autres personnes très importantes, seront présent, je vous pris d'être respectueux envers eux et de ne pas les déranger. Pour certains, vos parents et familles seront peut-être présents, je vous prierais d'attendre que la cérémonie soit terminée avant d'aller les voir. Vous serez assit par année et par maison, les 1re année en avant et les 7e année en arrière. Je compte sur vous pour faire honneur à Gryffondor! » Il regarda sa montre. « Bon, c'est l'heure, suivez-moi en file, les 1re année en avant et les 7e année en arrière. »

Ils se mirent en rang, Harry à l'avant et Ginny fermant la marche. Ils sortirent par le portrait de la grosse dame et descendirent les couloirs et les escaliers menant aux grandes portes d'entrée, qu'ils passèrent et se retrouvèrent dans le parc. Ils se dirigèrent alors vers le lac. Il y avait plusieurs rangées de chaises, sur une colline qui faisait face à une estrade qui était située au bas de la colline, de façon à ce que tout le monde puisse voir et où était posée une tombe et un lutrin ainsi que beaucoup de fleurs et plusieurs autres chaises. Harry les mena vers le côté droit des chaises. Il fit asseoir ses élèves avec l'aide de Ginny, pendant que les autres maisons arrivaient et s'installaient, puis ils se dirigèrent un peu plus loin où se trouvaient plusieurs sorciers, ils saluèrent les Weasley, Ron et Hermione les avaient rejoint entre temps. La belle-mère de Harry le serra fortement dans ses bras, avant de passer à sa fille, puis à son fils et à sa belle-fille. Les beaux-frères de Harry (Fred, George, Percy, Bill et Charlie) ne firent que les saluer, tout comme Arthur. Il salua également le ministre de la magie anglaise, Cornelius Fudge.

« Harry, tu ne devrais pas t'occuper des Gryffondor? » demanda Mrs Weasley. Harry secoua la tête.

« Les préfets s'en occupent, enfin sauf Ginny, car nous avons été invités à l'avant. » Molly acquiesça.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient invités à aller prendre place. Harry, Ginny, Ron et Hermione se rendirent donc à l'avant avec Sirius, Remus, James, Lily, Amy, Fudge, Percy, Molly, Arthur, Severus et Minerva, Hagrid. Harry reconnu aussi les principaux combattants de la bataille finale encore vivants. En passant devant la tombe, ils s'agenouillaient tous afin de lancer une prière à Dumbledore. Ils s'assirent, Cornelius Fudge se dirigea vers le lutrin, y déposa une feuille, se lança un sort de Sonorus pour amplifier sa voix.

« Bonjour tout le monde et bienvenus à Poudlard. Nous sommes tous réunis ici pour les funérailles d'un grand sorcier. Albus Dumbledore était non seulement puissant, mais un très grand sorcier, un bon ami, sage, rieur. Nous le regretterons tous. Durant ma charge de ministre, j'ai eu la chance de le côtoyer souvent pour avoir des conseils, de l'aide ou autres. Il a été un des plus grands directeurs que Poudlard ait connu depuis ses fondateurs et je suis sûr qu'il aurait fait un bon ministre, si il avait décidé de prendre le poste, mais je crois qu'il était mieux à Poudlard, qui était sa maison. Je laisse maintenant la parole à Minerva McGonagall, la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard.

Minerva s'avança et déposa à son tour une feuille sur le lutrin et se lança aussi un Sonorus.

« J'ai eu la chance de rencontrer Albus Dumbledore il y a des années de cela, lors de ma scolarité ici, à Poudlard, il était alors professeur de Métamorphose. Plusieurs années plus tard, il était nommé directeur, suite au décès de notre cher Armando Dippet et m'invita à prendre le poste de professeur de métamorphose, peu à peu, une grande amitié et une grande complicité s'est liée entre nous. Il m'a ensuite nommée Directrice de Gryffondor, puis Directrice Adjointe. Il était grand, sage et était toujours présent pour aider les autres. Il aimait aussi beaucoup rire et aimait beaucoup les sucreries. Il disait souvent, peu importe si on m'enlève tous mes titres, en autant que je garde ma carte dans les chocogrenouilles. Il a combattu Grindelwald et entraîné l'élu qui devait battre Voldemort, ainsi que ceux qui devraient l'aider dans sa tâche. Il disait toujours que l'union fait la force et c'est ce qui nous a permis de vaincre Voldemort (nda : maintenant qu'il est mort pour de bon, les gens n'ont plus vraiment peur de prononcer son nom). Repose en paix Albus. Je laisse maintenant la parole à celui que l'on a surnommé le « Survivant ».

Les gens applaudirent par politesse, plusieurs pleuraient, et Harry s'avança à son tour vers le lutrin, se lançant un Sonorus.

« Hum, hum. Albus était un grand sorcier. Un des « Élus », un de ceux qui devaient vaincre un mage noir et trouver et former le prochain « Élu », qui, ici était moi-même et maintenant, c'est à mon tour de trouver le prochain « élu » et de l'entraîner, tout comme lui m'a entraîné. Il m'a énormément apprit, il était très compréhensif et ne sautait jamais trop rapidement aux conclusions et n'agissait jamais sans réfléchir avant. Il savait s'amuser et rire quand il était le temps et être sérieux quand il le fallait. Il était très sage également. Il a été un excellent professeur et un excellent directeur que nous n'oublierons jamais. Dans les moments les plus difficiles comme dans ceux les plus joyeux, il était toujours là pour nous écouter d'une oreille attentive et compréhensive et nous aider à surmonter les moments les plus difficiles. Il m'a apprit plus que ce que mon entraînement m'apprenait, il m'a également apprit l'amitié, la joie, la famille, … tout ce que je n'avais pas vraiment pu avoir durant les 11 premières années de ma vie en vivant chez mon oncle et ma tante. Il restera dans nos cœurs à tout jamais. Ses derniers mots furent : N'oubliez jamais que l'union fait la force. Il nous surveille de là-haut, nous protégeant. Il a dit : profitez de la vie, tant que vous le pouvez encore. Il est mort heureux. Je ne t'oublierai jamais Albus, Rest In Peace (repose en paix).

Puis, plusieurs autres personnes passèrent, des amis, des personnes qui l'avait connu. Son frère, Aberforth Dumbledore, était mort lors de la dernière bataille contre Voldemort. Tout ce qui se disait répétait un peu ce que les trois premiers avaient dit, avec quelques nuances. Après la cérémonie, Harry, Ron, James, Sirius, Arthur, Severus et quelques autres sorciers que Harry connaissait plus ou moins soulevèrent le cercueil, précédé par Fudge et McGonagall et suivit par tous les autres invités. Le cortège funèbre se dirigea alors vers un grande et magnifique arbre qui avait été planté pour l'occasion, un trou y avait déjà été creusé, ils firent léviter le cercueil dans le trou, puis, firent une minute de silence et de prières, avant de reboucher le trou. Énormément de personnes pleuraient, en fait presque tout le monde, ceux qui ne pleuraient pas, c'est qu'elles n'en étaient pas capable, leur chagrin étant trop grand, ce qui était encore pire et faisait encore plus mal. Quelques instants plus tard, ils se dirigèrent vers un autre coin du parc où avait été installé un buffet sur plusieurs tables, des elfes de maison étaient derrière les tables pour servir les invités. Harry et les autres se servirent et allèrent s'asseoir un peu plus loin, discutant.

Le reste de la journée fut plutôt tranquille, mais au dîner, l'excitation revint un peu, le lendemain aurait lieu le premier match du tournoi de Quidditch inter-écoles : Poudlard VS Trivouart.

**_-¯--¯--¯--¯-_**

Finit! Alors, j'espère que vous avez aimé? Je sais, ce chapitre est beaucoup plus court que les autres (seulement 8 pages sur Word), mais je voulais vous en poster un! Il est assez triste également. Dans le prochain chapitre, il y aura surtout du Quidditch, à Poudlard, et le premier match à l'étranger, ainsi que peut-être le premier match de l'équipe d'Angleterre. À vous de le découvrir dans le prochain chapitre! Mais, si vous le voulez, vous devrez reviewer!

Alors? Reviewez ;-)

Space -XxX-

**RaR**

_LeDjiNn_ Merci énormément! Tu pourrais faire dla pub ;-) lol!

_Gandalf__ Leblanc AGC et Virg05 : _Un gros merci à vous deux!


End file.
